Divine Sky
by Lady Aireth
Summary: Celestea Clairoux, a girl with a horrid past and lonely present, finds her way into the house of Phantomhive. What exactly is this grl's past, and is she just here to discuss business or something more...? - Rated T just to be safe - Alois x OC x Ciel At first, it goes slow and not very detailed, but I asure you it gets much better!
1. Chapter 1:Leave at Once!

Divine Sky

Chapter 1: Leave at Once!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso does

(Note: Things such as songs and vehicles that are from the future will be placed into the story.)

Slam! I looked up from my book and walked to my door. Opening it just enough so I could see outside, I saw my Father and Stepmother heading toward my room. I stepped back so I wouldn't get hit. They stormed into my room and pushed me away.

"You little brat! We've had enough of you! You're getting sent away to who-knows-where!" my stepmother said. "Pack your bags and get out!" my father said," It's your fault Christine died!"

They rushed out of the room. I slowly stood up holding the back of my head. I got shoved into a bookcase head/ back first. A maid named Evelyn knocked on the ajar door and walked in. She placed a small suitcase on the bed and silently walked out, closing the door. Usually she's very cheerful and talkative but she's not an idiot or deaf. She and all the other servants know my parents have finally cracked and are throwing me out.

I packed a few simple dresses, some formal dresses, shoes (all your basic clothing and such) , the book I was reading, a locket from my grandfather, a cream colored dress, and some ocarinas.

They…..they were from my mother before she passed away.

I walked out of my room, glancing back to take one last look at my old room. I went down the main stairway and saw all of the butlers, maids, gardeners, cooks, and coaches for the carriages standing there waiting. I looked down as I passed by them-they all had sad looks on their faces as they bowed. I reached the door and a butler named Oliver gave me a ticket and opened the door. I walked outside and into the carriage. Placing my bag beside me, I looked through the window as the coach whipped the reigns to the horses. I watched as the last place I could call home disappeared in the distance.

Not really able to do anything but wait, I stared at a ring on my finger. It was passed down through the generations of women in my family. It was quite simple but very rare: It had gold and sapphire as the ring itself, but instead of any jewel in the holder, it had a pink pearl. Beautifully crafted, while the pearl was just simply perfect. Neither a single scratch nor mark, just a perfect pink pearl.

As the carriage came to a stop and the door was opened, I grabbed my bag and ticket, jumping out of the carriage. I made my way through the airport (which took a really long time) and onto the plane. It's funny, really. My parents bought me a first class ticket even though they despise me.

After what seemed to be the longest plane ride ever, I was finally at my destination-England!

* * *

**Hey people! So what did you think of the first chapter of Divine Sky? Please tell me what ya thought! Reviews, tips, and even criticisms are welcome! **

**(And if you really like it, FAVORITE DIVINE SKY!)**

**I'll try and update as much as possible, it's just I got back into school about a week ago and started 7****th**** grade DX! **


	2. Chapter 2:The Encounter

Divine Sky

Chapter 2: The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso does

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to Divine Sky! I'm trying to update every day, but I'm getting more and more homework T^T … anyways thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Arisa Karamorita: Awesome! I had this idea in my head for such a long time. Well, here's the second chapter!**

**Paxloria: Well, the carriages are planes aren't used that often…in fact they weren't even supposed to have been invented yet (o.o") **

**Phantom Ou: Thank you so much. To answer your question, Celestea was in North America before she came to England. Her ocarinas, the ring, and the locket are very special to her, so yes they may play a big role…**

**Thanks again for reviewing! Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Kuroshitsuji except for this story and my OCs TT ^ TT . Now forget me, and ON TO THE STORY! XD**

**Oh yeah before I forget! The girl up above in the title area is Celestea! Just imagine her eyes are more like an ice blue.**

**Ok…NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

What am I to do? I'm in England with no money, food, water, or a place to live! I don't know anyone, plus I doubt that anyone would help a random girl like me.

My mind was racing with questions when I bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw a boy about my age with a butler kneeling beside him. The boy had tinted navy blue hair, azure blue eyes, skin that looked like a doll's, green clothes, and an eye patch on his right eye. The butler, however, didn't seem normal to me. His eyes were a red brown, hair straight black, pale skin, and a black suit.

With the butler's help, the boy stood up. He glared at me for a moment then asked "What is your name?"

I blinked several times and said "My name is Celestea Clairoux."

The boy gave me a look of curiosity "Clairoux? As in James Clairoux?"

This got me slightly irritated. Everyone knows my father because he is the founder of Wonder Creations-a famous toy and sweets company whose only competitor is the Funtom Company.

"Why yes, that is my father's name." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Are you here to discuss business or just a trip?" Hm, perhaps I could use this to my advantage?

"Umm, I am here to discuss business with…the Funtom Company." It was the only company I could think of.

The boy smirked, "Sebastian, why wasn't I informed of this?"

Uh oh…

Before the butler could speak, I said, "You may not have known because my father sent me here alone and wanted to surprise you." I figured out he's Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Company.

"…"They both stayed silent for a moment, "Alright, follow us." Ciel said as he and his butler started walking.

I followed them to a carriage pulled by two brown mustangs. I instantly went to the horses, which whinnied when I pat their snouts. As Ciel got into the carriage, I silently and gently petted their beautiful snouts. I love all kinds of horses. I had a pure white Arabian back in North America named Snow Lily. Noticing that Ciel had gotten into the carriage, I got into it with the help of the butler.

_I wonder how things will turn when they find out I'm not here to discuss business?_

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and perhaps favorite this story…? Celestea might get into some big trouble when she's found out :O**

**(O.O) (^O.O^) (O.O)**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome

Divine Sky

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso does

**Hi again...sigh. I had a really bad day at school, so I'm going to try to type those bad things away! It's been a depressing week. I'll try to make this chapter longer! And get better grammar (sorry if it's really bad but I keep forgetting where punctuation goes with quotations. Oh! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Phantom Ou: Thank you once again! Like I said in chapter 1, criticisms are welcome! I plan on making the chapters longer. The sentences are centered because I see them as important. I loved the name Celestea because it sounds beautiful. Clairoux was is something I found off yahoo answers(lol). I'll try to give her more feelings, but her character is like Ciel in a way, but I'll reveal that later ;). I'll try to have better punctuation, but I've kind of forgotten what goes where and when. This was very helpful and not harsh at all. Do you still have your first story up? I would love to see it. Your reviews have really helped so thanks again!**

**Paxloria: Thanks! I changed the color to a tinted navy blue but in the picture I looked at his hair looked somewhat green. I guess it was just the light. We'll just have to see how she does!**

**Alrighty! On to the story!**

**Wait! Disclaimer: I don't own any or Kuroshitsuji. ;_; **

**Ok, now to the story!**

* * *

I watched as the scenery changed from buildings to trees from inside the rolling carriage. My mind and heart were racing fast. Too fast. I had to think of a plan and soon. It would only be a matter of time before we reached the mansion. Maybe I could work as a maid? That might work, that's my plan for now at least. I glanced at Ciel and noticed that he was looking at me. He saw my eyes move and quickly looked away. Why was he looking at me?

Before I could say anything, the carriage stopped in front of the mansion. I grabbed my bag, then Ciel and Istepped out. I looked all around me-this place is incredible! While my mansion in North America was big, it wasn't to my tastes. But everywhere you look here, there's beauty. Behind me are rows of trees as well as a simple yet exquisite fountain. To the left and right of me appears to be an equally large garden. In front of me is of course the mansion with amazing colors that blend together naturally, windows that are spotless and just pure wonder.

"Miss Celestea, if you would follow me to your room." The Butler said. If I remember correctly, his name is Sebastian. I guess I'll find out later.

"Excellent."I said as I followed Sebastian. I looked around while walking and saw many paintings. When we walked up the stairs, I noticed a bigger frame containing a couple with dark indigo hair and the woman was wearing a beautiful white dress while the man a suit. Their eyes were covered by their hair. Both had a smile on their face. I took a guess that they are Ciel's parents.

Sebastian opened a door and said," This will be your room while staying here at the Phantomhive manor. Please do have a pleasant stay."

Placing my bag on the bed, I carefully unpacked everything. While unpacking, there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said.

It was Sebastian. "My young master would like to speak with you in his study. If you would please follow me." He said with a bow. I placed my last dress in the wardrobe and followed Sebastian quietly to the study. Once there, I walked inside and sat on the chair opposite to Ciel. I looked down at the table and saw a board game that appeared very dark.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor," Ciel said and gestured his hand toward the board game, "Would you care to play a game with me?"

While it did seem very dark, it also looked like my kind of game. "Yes, of course I would."

After what seemed to be only a few minutes, we finished the game. When I looked up, Ciel had a surprised look on his face." Is something wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"You're the only person who has finished this game with me," Ciel said, "Did you enjoy it?"

Actually, I did. It was terribly gruesome, but I'm fine with that. I nodded and answered "Yes I did."

There was a knock on the door just then. "Come in."Ciel said. "Young master, Miss Celestea, dinner is prepared. "Sebastian said with a bow. "Excellent."Ciel said and stood. We walked down to the dining room, which, of course, was enormous, and took our places at each end of the table. There was an alarming amount of food-baked salmon, roasted chicken, many side dishes, certainly too much food for just me and Ciel.

I decided to have the salmon (I** love salmon! 3 3)** and some of the roasted chicken. While eating a maid with maroon hair and large glasses came over and tried to pour some wine. I noticed her glasses were broken and she was shaking a lot. When she tipped the bottle a little, it was obvious she was going to spill. Reacting quickly I stretched out and stopped her before the first drop came out. I sighed and asked her "Are you ok? You seem like you can't see that well." She nodded her head very fast"Oh yes I'm alright. Yes I am." The gardener and chef quickly pulled her away before any more trouble was caused. I looked up and saw Sebastian and Ciel looking at me with surprised expressions.

I quickly said" If you'll excuse me, I'd like to retire for the night. We can discuss business tomorrow." I walked out into the hallways, only to become lost after searching for my room. I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. "Thank you for stopping me Miss Celestea, "The maid said, "You seem lost, would you like me to show you to your room?" I nodded, "It was no problem. If you wouldn't mind, would you show me the way? This place is like a maze!"

She smiled and gestured for me to follow her. After walking for a bit in the awkward silence I decided to say something. "So, what's your name?" I said somewhat quietly. "Oh dear, excuse my rudeness. My name is Meyrin." She responded. "Meyrin? That's a nice name." I said. "Oh thank you. Yours is pretty too. Oh here's your room." Meyrin said as she opened a door. "Thank you Meyrin." I said as I walked in. "The bath is ready for you, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for anything." She said closing the door.

I opened the door by the desk and walked in. I closed it quietly behind me and undressed. My hair was in a pony tail so I pulled out the hair tie. I looked around at the bathroom. It was small, but not too tiny. I slid into the bath tub which was filled with warm water. I scrubbed off the dirt from my skin and washed my hair. Once I got out of the tub, I dried off and brushed my hair. Walking out of the bathroom, I opened the wardrobe and grabbed a white lacey nightgown. Slipping into the bed, I grabbed the lit candle and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. I had placed one of my ocarinas on the nightstand as well, while I was unpacking. I grabbed it, placed my fingers on the proper places, took a breath, and played a song known as the Lullaby of Dreams (Zelda's lullaby from the Legend of Zelda's Ocarina of Time). Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, ocarina in hand.

* * *

**Hello! So, what did you think? Did you like it? I hope so ^_^ ! Please review and give tips! Don't be too harsh because this is my first fanfic! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4:Caught

Divine Sky

Chapter 4: Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso does

**Sorry haven't updated in a long time. School is getting harder each day TT^TT**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Paxloria: I guess the artist who drew the picture I saw made a mistake when drawing. Fixed that error though!**

**Soul X Maka Forever: Me too! People need to write more of them! Just like Full metal Alchemist! There are barely any Edward X OC stories!**

**Guest: Here ya go!**

**Thank you again for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji except for my OC. TT^TT**

**Well, on to the story!**

(Ciel's POV)

That night… (This is when Ciel is getting ready to retire, Celestea has already fallen asleep)

"Young master, Miss Celestea is different, don't you think?" Sebastian said as he helped Ciel into his night-shirt. "Yes, I agree. She had reflexes-almost like a cat's."Ciel said, "That might be useful." "So what will the young earl do with a girl like her?" Sebastian said with his demonic grin.

Well, Celestea is very intriguing to me. For one thing, why is she alone in England? Without her parents? Also, how is she able to react so quickly to things, such as catching an item when falling? By the looks of her, she seems to have nowhere to go, perhaps she could become a new maid? I'm sure she'll be of more use than those three fools.

"Sebastian, tomorrow we shall ask Celestea if she has anywhere to stay. If not, she may stay here and work as a maid." I said as I crawled into bed and got comfortable.

"Very well, Young Master."Sebastian said with a bow and his demonic grin. He blew out the candle and I quickly fell asleep.

(Celestea's POV)

_The next morning_

Blood. Everywhere. Children with the look of hopelessness in their eyes. Screaming heard echoing down the unkempt walls. Where am I? I stood up as men with masks over their faces dragged me to a room where they threw me on the ground. I looked up to see another man with a whip. Just as the whip was about to slash against my face I woke up from that horrid nightmare.

I looked around with sweat rolling down my face as I breathed hard. Thank goodness it was only a dream. I wish I could say that. I pushed the blankets off me as I stepped on the wood floor. I grabbed my ocarina and looked at the grandfather clock that was inside the room.

"Five O'clock."I whispered to myself as I walked out of the room. I made a mental map when Meyrin showed me to my room, so I quickly walked outside. Trees, flowers, it is such a beautiful garden. I made my way to one of the tallest trees and climbed up to the top, making sure my ocarina didn't fall. I sat on a branch that I was sure could hold my weight and leaned against the trunk. Placing my fingers on the correct holes, I started to play The Song of the Valley (gerudo valley from the legend of Zelda).

I continued playing until I looked up and saw Sebastian coming toward the tree I was in. Feeling nervous, I climbed down. He had on this demonic grin, which unnerved me. I slowly walked toward him. "Yes, Sebastian?"I said, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice. "Miss Celestea, please, follow me. Master would like to speak with you." Sebastian said, his expression staying the same. I quickly nodded, and followed the tall butler into the mansion.

I looked at a clock as we passed by. 8:30 AM. I can't believe I was playing the ocarina for that long! Anyways, what does Ciel want to talk about? Shut up you idiot! You know the answer! He knows you're not here to discuss business! Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'm in big trouble. I don't have anywhere to live! There's no way I'm going back to America! Well, you're the one who got us into this mess! Shut up, me. As my mind raced and argued with itself, I became more panicked. When we reached Ciel's study, I accidentally bumped into Sebastian. "Sorry, "I muttered. He ignored it and knocked on the door. When Ciel said come in, Sebastian opened the door for me.

Ciel gestured for me to sit on one of the chairs by his desk. Sebastian bowed and left, seeing as his master didn't require any of his help. After some awkward silence, Ciel spoke up."You're not really here to discuss business, are you?" Ciel said bluntly. I looked down and my bangs covered part of my face, I nodded to tell him he was correct. He smirked, "Do you have anywhere to stay while in England?" "No, and I will not be going back to America either." I mumbled. The young Earl nodded and he still smirked, because he was right. "Alright then. Would you work for me as a maid, earning pay as well as room and board?"he asked," You'll also be helping me with my cases for the queen."

This took me by surprise. While I was kind of hoping he would let me work as a maid, I didn't expect I would be asked to help with cases! "Why do you want me to help solve crimes?" I asked, curious to know the answer. "You seem to be intelligent, and have excellent reflexes. These could be of use to me." He responded with a neutral expression on his face. "Yes, I wish to work as a maid here at the Phantomhive manor." I said clearly, lifting up my head so he could see my face. "Excellent. Sebastian will show you around and how to do tasks correctly." He said as he gestured that I may go.

I stood up and just as I was about to leave, Ciel asked "Oh yes, why is the daughter of a major toy company's owner alone in a place like this?" My hands curled into fists and I practically growled at him "It's because my "parents" despise me." I slammed the door as I left and walked down to the main stairway. I saw the gardener, cook, and Meyrin standing there. I frowned when I saw this. It reminds me too much of when I left home, how all the servants were lined up by the door. Just as I was about to go back to the room I was staying in, Sebastian grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to face him. "Excuse me Miss Celestea, but my master has requested that I show you around the manor, and how to be worthy of being a Phantomhive maid." Sebastian said with his evil grin. I nodded, and followed him around the mansion.

I listened carefully to what the butler told me, but I wasn't really paying attention. Later, he introduced me to everyone. The gardener has blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, a hat that hangs around his neck, and his name is Finny, short for Finnian. Bard, short for Bardroy, is the cook. He has blonde, shaggy hair, blue eyes, and wears a simple cook's uniform. Meyrin, the maid, has maroon hair, wears a blue maid's uniform, and has glasses that hide her eyes. Sebastian, the butler(whom I don't trust), has reddish-brown eyes, black hair, and wears a black uniform that seems to be made of the finest material.

After showing me how to do tasks properly (cooking, how to prepare tea, cleaning vases), he gave me a light blue maid's uniform. I took the clothing and went back to my room. I changed into the uniform quickly. The color of the clothes was light blue, but wasn't as light as my eyes, which are ice blue colored. My hair is a golden blonde, with some strange light purple highlights. Those highlights are natural, though most people don't believe that. My skin, or as my mother would tell me, is like a doll's. Now it has some scars on it, but it's still pale.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Looking at my face, I appeared to be glaring at myself. I tried to smile. My lips didn't even curl up.

_I guess I've just forgotten how to smile._

I remembered that I still had the ocarina, and surprisingly, I was still holding it. I placed it on the nightstand, and walked over to the desk. Opening one of the drawers, I found my locket. I placed it around my neck, and checked that I still had my ring. I walked out of my room and went to help Meyrin.

She seemed to disappear, until I heard shouting and wheels rolling fast. I turned around, only to see Meyrin holding on for dear life to a food cart. "Look out Celestea!"She said as she sped down the hall. Instead, I ran toward her. As she was just about to come past me, I grabbed her with my left arm, and stopped the cart with my left. Losing my balance, I fell down to my knees. I closed my eyes and gasped for air. When I opened my eyes again, I saw brown, thick-heeled shoes. I looked up and saw Ciel, glaring at me. "Are you that big of a fool?! Why didn't you get out-of-the-way?! You could have gotten hurt!" He shouted, but seemed concern. I looked away, not wanting to speak," If I did that, Meyrin and someone else could have gotten hurt. Besides, I didn't get hurt, and neither did Meyrin."

He held out his hand and helped me up. I looked at Meyrin," You aren't injured, are you?" She shook her head. Both Ciel and I whipped our heads around when we heard chuckling. There stood Sebastian, staring us while laughing. I blushed a bit and fast-walked away. Somehow, I managed to make my way to the main staircase. I sped up to the garden where I saw Finny.

"Finny! Do you need any help?!"I shouted to him while waving. He looked up from the weeds he was spraying and yelled back to me," Maybe you could water the flowers and get rid of the bruised ones?!" I gave him thumbs up and went to get water. After finding a pretty large bucket, I filled it all the way to the top with water. After getting a good grip on it, I carried the bucket over to the flowers. When all of the flowers were watered, I searched for the dead/dying ones, as well as bruised.

I decided to sing a tune while working.

_No I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost, anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna to catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

**(Jar**** of Hearts**** by Christina Perri)**

When I finished working as well as the song, I looked up to see Finny watching me. "What's wrong?" I asked, curious about why he was staring. "Your voice…its sounds so pretty!" He said with a smile. I slightly blushed. No one has ever heard me sing before. Not even my own parents. "Thanks," I said, "Is there anything else you need help with?" "No, I think I can handle the rest." Finny said as he went back to work. I walked back to the house, not noticing that another person was staring at me through his window in the study.

**Not really much of a cliffhanger/ending, but it'll do. So, what did you think? I put a lot of hard work into this one. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5:Intruder

**Divine Sky**

**Chapter 5: Intruder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso does**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I really have no excuse for not updating! *dodges tomatoes* But, if it makes you feel any better, this is where it really begins! I'll try to make this a really good chapter!**

**11 reviews? YAY!**

**Paxloria: Check! Got that done. **

**Himeno Kazehito****: Here ya go!**

**Katherine S: Wow, you really think so?! XD Yay! I felt terrible writing all of that stuff about Celestea. The identity of Christine is a secret for now *whispers* Anyways…I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji except for my OC and this story.**

**Well, onto the story!**

*The next morning*

As Ciel ate his breakfast, everyone stood around the table. Suddenly, when Finny wasn't looking, he threw a dart at his head. I grabbed it just before it hit Finny's hat. "What was that for master? What did I do?" Finny asked. "Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." Ciel said as he sipped his tea. Just as Finnian gasped at the answer given to him, Sebastian opened the door, looking angry.

"There you are. Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finny? Meyrin, have you washed all the bedding?" Sebastian asked," Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing tonight's dinner? Tanaka…well, I suppose you're alright as you are." Just as he was about to ask me if I had done my chores, I said," I have polished the silverware, watered all flowers in the courtyard, and groomed the horses." This took him by surprised. "Very well then," The butler said," Now, all of you, we have no time for thumb- twiddling this morning, so get to work!" And with that, everyone except Ciel, Sebastian, Tanaka, and I ran off to do their work. "Is there anything else you require of me, master?" I asked Ciel as he bit into his scone. "No." He replied. I curtsied then walked out of the room.

While I was walking away, I heard Meyrin, Bard, and Finny talking. Curious, I listened to them from behind a table. "A guest is coming?" Bard said," Alright, then this is our chance." The other two looked at him with curiosity. "Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today will be so perfect he won't even know what hit him." Bard said and put on a surprised look and went "Ack!", then looked to see what Meyrin and Finny thought. They both did the same thing. "That's for him to say, not you." Bard frowned. "Oh, that's a good idea!" Meyrin said with her hands up in the air. "Right. We have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything." Finny said with confidence. "It's settled then. We've got a plan of attack!" Bard exclaimed. "Let's get to it!" They shouted in unison.

Oh dear, what trouble will they cause? When I heard them coming over my way, I ran off so they wouldn't know I overheard them. I rushed to the garden. Maybe I could stop them before anything happened? That's when I heard a large boom, as if an explosion-no it was an explosion-had happened. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I ran off to the kitchen, only to find a frizzy-haired Bard, very burned meat, and a ruined table. "Bard!" I shouted, obviously enraged," What in bloody hell did you do?!" "Well, there was a lot of raw meat needing to be cooked…so I thought it would be faster if I used me flamethrower." He said, slightly surprised at how angry I could be. Just as I was about to scold him, I heard a shattering sound-like glass shattering. "Not again!" I thought.

A toppled over cabinet, a dizzy Meyrin, and tea cups broken beyond repair. She didn't even have to explain what happened. Maybe I can save the garden? I smacked myself in the head, thinking "Yeah, because that worked out so well with the others". Instead of stepping out into a garden, I stepped into a graveyard. Finny told me he had tried using extra straight weed killer on the garden because it might not take as long. My legs buckled and I sat on my legs. How could they do _this much damage in so little time_?!

After everything had been explained to Sebastian, both Meyrin and Finny cried out" We're so sorry! We didn't mean to!" While they rambled on, Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book and start behaving like-"He stopped short and looked at Tanaka," Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say. Understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet."

Soon, after redesigning the entire garden into a Japanese stone garden, our guest arrived. When Sebastian was done chatting with the guest, Tanaka led him inside of the estate. "Whew, we actually did it." Bardroy said with a sigh of relief." Wow! Who would have though a few dozen bags of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?" Finny said, wide-eyed at what laid in front of him. "Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family, after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the Master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now." Sebastian replied. "Right!" Finny, Meyrin, Bard, and I shouted at the same time.

In the kitchen, Finny and I watched as Bard thinly cut some meat. "How's it going?" Sebastian asked. "I'm doing' it like you said to," Bard replied, holding up the meat," This really what you want?" "Yes, that looks excellent."Sebastian replied. "Sebastian! Found them!" Meyrin ran down the hall, carrying five boxes. I stood up and quickly walked over as Meyrin tripped. As I caught the boxes, Sebastian caught Meyrin. "Oh, honestly," The butler said to the blushing maid," How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Meyrin?" She quickly backed away, "I'm so sorry, sir! My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!" "These are the last items we needed for dinner." Sebastian said as I passed him the boxes," Splendid work, everyone. I believe you can leave the rest to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight." "He said it twice. Oh, that's serious!" Finny and Bardroy muttered to themselves as Meyrin left into dreamland.

~-Dinner-~

Sebastian and I left the others outside to inform the guest and the young Master that dinner is ready. "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." The pale butler said to the two. "Oh, dining out in that exquisite stone garden! Shall we go, my lord?" asked. "Very well. We'll finish our game later." Ciel responded. "Oh, is there any real reason to continue? It's obvious I'm going to lose." complained. "I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." Ciel stood and smirked as he did so. "_Childish_," muttered under his breath. Ciel glanced back at him. "Uh, I mean sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important." quickly lied."It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhive's the nation's foremost toy maker. It certainly impresses me." I slightly glared at him and thought _Right that is what you meant. _I looked up to see that Sebastian obviously didn't believe him.

As Ciel and sat down to their seats at each end of the table, Sebastian listed the night's meals. I stood on the path leading back to the mansion with Meyrin, listening. "On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw Danbury, courtesy of our chef, Bardroy." Sebastian said as both and Ciel looked confused. "A pile of raw beef," said, staring at the Danbury, "And this is dinner?" "Yes, but surely, you have heard of it. This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, as dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That is the wonder of Danbury!" Sebastian seemed to blow away," This is a token from our master. To his thanks for your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated." Finny and Bard hid in the tall grass, admiring Sebastian. "Excellent! What an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!" exclaimed with a big smile. "The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Meyrin," Sebastian gestured to Meyrin, but she stood still, "Now Meyrin" "Yes sir!" Meyrin said as her glasses cracked more. "Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine." Sebastian whispered in her ear.

Meyrin quickly said "Yes sir!" then went to do her job. I knew this was going to end very badly. I took a few steps forward, ready to help if I had to. Meyrin was twirling around, obviously not able to see very well. Her hands shook as she slowly tried to pour the wine. When she started to pour the wine, it completely missed the glass and went on the table-cloth. I grabbed the bottle from Meyrin, stopping her from messing up anymore. Just as a drop was about to fall on our guest, Sebastian pulled the tablecloth off, not spilling any substance. Unlike everyone else, who were either amazed or surprised, I was suspicious. How did he do that? I better keep my eyes on him. I poured the wine into the glasses and then placed the bottle back on the food cart. Meyrin and the other two ran back inside along with the food cart.

stopped eating and looked down," Where did the table-cloth go?!" "A speck of dirt, most unsightly." Ciel smirked, "I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it." "Please accept my apologies sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian bowed with the table-cloth in his arms. "Oh, oh my," burst out laughing," Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you have acquired." "Pay him no mind. He merely acted as befits one of my servants." Ciel responded. "My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see I am simply one _hell _of a butler." Sebastian put his demonic grin again. glanced over and saw me. "And who is that fine young woman?" Mr. Donyardo asked Ciel. "She is Celestea, one of my servants." Ciel responded, and I mentally thanked him for not mentioning my last name.

"What a beautiful name," said, admiring me, "I'd be willing to pay a pretty sum for her." He wants to _buy _me? No! Just as I was about to speak, Ciel broke in, "I'm not willing to sell her." After that, I headed straight inside.

~-Later that evening-~

As I was walking through the halls, I heard on the phone. "I'm tired of babysitting this child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to cough up the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the little brat right now," said to whoever the other person was, "Employees? Who cares about them? Never mind, the rest of the formalities is up to you. It'll be easy. Please, he's only a child." My hands curled into fists, but I bit my lip and ran off before he saw me. Soon, I'll get some revenge.

As searched for the room he was last in, I followed him. All of a sudden, the candles all blew out. I smirked to myself and started singing a song slowly and in an eerie tone.

_**Ring around the Rosie**_

_**Pocket full of posies**_

_**Ashes, Ashes**_

_**We all fall down**_

Just then, a painting fell down beside .

_**Ring around the Rosie**_

_**What do you suppose?**_

_**We can do**_

_**To fight the darkness**_

_**In which we drown**_

_**Ring around the Rosie**_

_**This evil thing it knows me**_

_**Lost ones around me**_

_**I can't fall down**_

_**(I'll put the links at the end of the chapter)**_

ran off as quickly as he could, away from me. I saw that Sebastian was taking over, but I still might have a little fun.

made his way into the oven, which he thought was a cupboard. I walked in and started another song, slowly and eerily singing just like the last one.

_**Twinkle Twinkle little star**_

_**How I wonder what you are**_

_**Up above the world so high**_

_**Like a diamond in the sky**_

_**When the blazing sun is gone**_

_**When the nothing shines upon**_

_**Then you show your little light**_

_**Twinkle Twinkle all the night**_

_**Then the traveler in the dark**_

_**Thanks you for your little spark**_

I smirk as Sebastian walks in and the oven turns on.

_**He could not see which way to go**_

_**If you did not twinkle so**_

_**When the blazing sun is gone**_

_**When the nothing shines upon**_

_**Though I know not what you are**_

_**Twinkle Twinkle little star**_

Sebastian gave me a smirk of approval when I finished the song. Mr. Donyardo cried out for help, but received none. He screamed as he heard _Your body is burned by raging flames. _I silently walked back up to the second floor of the manor. Knocking twice, I walked in after I heard a "come in" to the room Ciel was in. " has left the manor." I said with a slight smirk on my moonlit face. "Mamma Mia!" We heard yell as he limped away from the Mansion. Both I and Ciel laughed a little.

"What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. Humph, what a resumption. First he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money. Did he think to obtain my trust?" Ciel said as he moved one of the board game pieces to the _happy ending _space, "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again." I nodded in agreement, but then Ciel spoke again, "Was that you singing in the hallways?"I slightly blushed. I rarely sing in front of others. In fact, I've only done it twice. Once with my mother, and the other time when my servants had practically begged me to sing for them. "Yes, it was." I responded, walking over to the windows. Ciel looked up at me, and then let out a small gasp. My eyes sparkle when the moon shines on them, making them more beautiful than any star. My skin seems to glow a beautiful white, and my hair moves flowingly with every little move of my body. Mother used to tell me, as well as all the servants, that I'm like a moon maiden. "You…You're beautiful," Ciel said, almost lost for words, "You sound like an angel when you sing, too." I turned back and faced Ciel. "Don't be silly I-"Ciel cut me off, "I am never silly." I bit my lip, at a loss for words. Fortunately, Sebastian knocked on the door. I walked out, leaving them and going to my room.

_Did he really mean that?_

**Whew! This was really long! Did you like it though? I think things are starting to get interesting ^_^! **

**Here are the links to the songs**

**Twinkle-Dead Space**

** watch?v=wVodyoHhNto**

**Ring around the Rosie-Dead Space**

** watch?v=gl7O8_kWeOc**

**Please review and criticisms are very much welcomed! I hope you enjoyed this, because it took forever to write. I had to go back and forth from Microsoft word to the anime to get the right dialogue. -_-"Anyways, I'll try my best to update more!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rats

Divine Sky

Chapter 6: Rats

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso does

**Thank you once again for the reviews! **

**I have the weekend off, so I'm going to try to get about 3-4 chapters typed up. I'm not sure if that will happen; because it's bloody hard to go back and forth between Microsoft word and the anime dub website I'm on to watch Black Butler. But, as well. I really want to write this story so, who cares?**

**Miramisa90212: Ha-ha, I know right? I wanted to have a creepy song for her to sing, and then I just found those two. When I heard them, I thought "These are PERFECT." But I had the scene running in my mind. *shudders* really creepy! But, here you go!**

**et12356: That makes me happy to hear that (well…see it)! Last night I had a friend over….we scared each other. I'll put the story at the end of this chapter.**

**Paxloria: Thanks! I'll try to remember to do that later. Oh, and I haven't read a lot of the manga, so I'm basically going off the anime.**

**FreeHugs4Sale: I love your username, by the way! I'm so happy you like it!**

**Ok, so I'm going to put the story of last's night's horrors here. Go ahead and skip if you want.**

**Last night, my friend decided to ask me if I believed in ghosts. Well, I was being kind of stupid, I said yes. So she made a Ouija board out of paper. We asked if there was a ghost there, and the little pointer moved to "Yes". I freaked out. Next, we were going to play a horror game called "Slender". We watched some game commentaries, thus deciding against it. But then my mom went to go to sleep. We were alone and terrified. So I grabbed a blocker thing for karate and she grabbed a giant crayon bank and we moved around the house. We decided our plan of action was: Turn off the lights in my room, my sister's room, and my brother's room. We turned off the last two, but hesitated with my room. We grabbed supplies that we needed and ran out. Stupid me forgot the charger to my dsi. So we had to run back in and get it. While one was in the bathroom, the other one was standing guard. I took the first watch and let my friend sleep. It was on **_**hell **_**of a night O.o"**

**Alright, so I'm not going to sleep tonight! Anyways, off to the story!**

**(General P.O.V)**

"Look! There's another one! Catch it!" Shouts and people running could be heard from behind the door. "Quite the commotion going on out there." Sir Randall said, glancing at the door, "It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well."

"Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild, filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?" A man said as he ate a sandwich. "And someone will. He's just waiting for the opportune moment." A Chinese man said with a woman wrapped around him. "Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow," Madam Red slyly said," Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?" "I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss." Ciel replied simply. "That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" Sir Randall questioned Ciel. "Anytime you like. The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese," Lord Phantomhive smirked, "And I hold the key to the storehouse. Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward." "You're a vulture." Sir Randall growled. "Sir Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name." "Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall," Azzurro Vanel mocked, "What next, Lord Phantomhive?" "It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" Ciel stood and walked over to one side of the pool table, "How soon can you secure the payment?" Sir Randall muttered back, "Tonight. I'll have it by then." "Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you. Does that sound good?" Ciel jumped up on the table, preparing to shoot. "You've passed your turn twice, and now you're after them all in one go?!" The man with the sandwiches gasped. "Naturally." Ciel steadied his aim. "Careful, your greed will undo you." Sir Randall almost glared at him. "Am I undone?" Ciel smirked, shooting the white ball into the red. The red fell into a hole, and soon the black, after being hit by the white.

(The guests have left, except for Madam Red, Lau, and Ran Mao)

"Your tea," Sebastian said, lifting up the tea-pot, "We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fordland Mason today." "Smells lovely," Lau set his cup on its saucer, "Tea can be excellent when made well." Grell, standing by the door, admired Sebastian. "Grell," Madam Red said, "Learn something from Sebastian. Just look at him; I mean, his physic! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!" Madam Red rubbed Sebastian's butt. "Madam Red." Ciel coughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," Madam Red said, rubbing the back of her head blushing, "He looked like he needed a physical! Just a doctor's habit!"

(Celestea's P.O.V)

After finishing my chores (and catching some rats) I went into my room. To my surprise, I found a beautiful white dress lay across my bed. Along the wrists, neck, and hem of the dress was light blue ribbon. Up on the neck ribbon, there are yellow roses. Below the breasts area, there is a overskirt the same color as the roses. Blue gems stitched into the top of the over skirt, along with long strands of pearls hanging on the skirt with a diamond at each end. Below, on the floor, there are flat, white shoes, with big white roses on the toes of the shoes. Beside the dress on the bed is a small headband with silver-sterling roses lined along beside each other.

I lift the dress up, examining it a bit more. Who gave this to me, and why? As soon as I thought that, a small note fell out of the left sleeve. I looked at it and tried to determine whose handwriting it is. Sadly, I couldn't because it was in cursive, but what was written easily told me.

_If you are done with your work, please wear these. I thought they might look good on you. _

_Also, you may call me by my name, not master._

Placing the note on the bed, I took a third look at the outfit. It's beautiful, really, but he didn't have to go through the trouble. Still, he wants me to wear it. I quickly changed into the dress, shoes, and placed the hair band on my head so it looked like the roses were tied along my hair. My maid's outfit was carefully folded and placed on my bed. I brushed my hair and made some parts of it curl. I nodded in approval at myself, and walked out of my room.

As soon as I shut my door, the three idiots came around the corner, chasing a mouse. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. Kneeling down, I lured the mouse over. I picked it up in my hands then put it in Tanaka's net (really, how does he appear so quickly?). They all looked at me in surprise.

"Celestea! You…You look lovely, yes you do!" Meyrin said finally, "Where did you get that dress?" "I found it in my room," I replied, "I think Ciel gave it to me." Remembering the note, I grabbed it from my room and showed it to them. They all gasped, Meyrin blushing a little. "Do you know where Ciel is now?" I questioned them. "He should be discussing things with Madam Red and Lau." They all said at once. I went off in one direction as they went off to find the rats.

I saw a door open, then Ciel stepped out. I walked up to him, "Ciel!" He turned, slightly blushing when he saw me. Sebastian walked up to us, "Master. Today's dessert, it's a deep dish pie made with fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon; would you like to eat with your guests?" "Bring it to my study." Ciel said, turning back to me, "I'm done here." "Certainly, my Lord." Sebastian bowed.

Both Ciel and I walked to the study, tired of the day's events. I noticed that he kept glancing at me, as if to check if I was still there. He opened the door for me and I stepped in, stretching once inside. He closed the door behind him, "Finally, some peace and quiet." As he started walking toward his desk, a hand appeared out of the darkness. "Look out!" I pushed him down, causing the hand to grab me instead. Poison. The cloth is burning my mouth. Ciel is trying to fight his way out of being grabbed, but it's too late. Soon he's unconscious. As my lungs run out of air, I take a deep breath and ingest the poison. "Ciel…" I whisper before falling unconscious.

I can't hear anything, but see only darkness. Where am I? Hands grab me and throw me into the wall. Cuts appear on my arms, and then disappear quickly. A whip slashes toward me, but never hits me. Because that's when I wake up into a new nightmare. Except this one, I can't escape.

I glance over to see a man with blonde hair holding Ciel's chin/jaws with one hand.

_Ciel smirks, "I'm sorry. I have no interest in getting along with someone like you."_

_The man points a gun at Ciel, "You brat! Don't underestimate me!"He looks over at me then smirks to himself. "If you don't care about yourself, then maybe you might care about whether your girlfriend lives or dies!" _

He walks over to me and picks me up by my hair, "We'll see how you feel when your girl is dead." Ciel now looks slightly worried. It hurts. I'm fine though, I have a high tolerance for pain. Sometimes it's not very helpful though. Like now, this man wants Ciel to see me in pain, but is failing_. _The man snaps his fingers and a few men take me away. As they drag me away, I close my eyes thinking of what torture shall come. "Find something that will make her scream." The man says. His lackeys nod and take me into a separate room.

First, they whip me. Next knives cut me. Forced into water until almost drowning. They keep trying different things until they finally find something. They all grab a torch except for one who holds me down. I tense up when I see the torches. No…please, no. They step closer to me and place the fire near me. I start to sweat from the heat and my eyes full of fear. They notice this and put me back in the room where Ciel is.

That's when I notice it. He's scared of the fire like me, but he seemed worried before the fire came in here. I can't worry about that now, because they fire is mere inches away from my face. Tears start streaming down my face and I give out the most blood curdling scream they have ever heard. The blonde man smirks, proud that he has "beaten" Ciel. Even though I'm terrified, I looked at Ciel. My eyes say it all.

I'm terrified…but I don't care if I live.

My dress is torn so much that it's impossible to tell it even was a dress. Rose petals lay scattered around both rooms. My eye lids grow heavy, and I reluctantly fall unconscious once again.

Smoke taints the air, making it impossible to breathe. Suddenly, fire burns from the ground surrounding me. I stand in the small circle, alone. In front of me, Ciel appears with a smile on his face. He holds his hand out to me slowly walking into the flames. I chase after him, only to wake up.

BANG! About six bullets go straight into Sebastian's body. Everything seems to move in slow motion. Ciel held in a choke hold with a gun to his head. Sebastian on the floor, blood on his suit. "Oh sorry dandy, I really am. But this round is mine," The blonde man said, laughing, "There's no way I was going up against the Phantomhive, Lord of Games without a trump card hidden. I damaged the goods a bit, but that's alright. I'm sure they'll both fetch a pretty price even in their conditions. Maybe clean the girl up a bit. Don't worry, you have so many enemies, I doubt you'll be alive for much longer."He uses the gun to take Ciel's eye patch off. "Alright, I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead?" Ciel said. "Not long." Sebastian said as his hand twitched.

"But how?! How are you?! You just!" The man rambled. "Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now," Sebastian said as he rose from the ground and coughed up seven bullets, "Perhaps you would like these back?" "What are you doing? Kill him!"The man yelled in terror. I watched as Sebastian threw all seven bullets back at the man's lackeys. "Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tail coat." Sebastian sadly said as he held up his tail coat. "You could have avoided that. Idiot…" Ciel said as the man let go of his hair. "Master, how unfortunate. They don't seem to have taken good care of you or the young woman." Sebastian smirked and walked toward Ciel. "No, stay back!" the blonde man said. "You look like a helpless little child, all bound up like that, "Sebastian mocked, "But then I guess that's appropriate." "If you come any closer, I'll shoot him!" The man said, terrified. "Can we move this along? His breath smells awful and Celestea is hurt badly." Ciel muttered impatiently. "But if I come any closer, he might kill you." Sebastian said teasingly. "Well then, are you saying that you want to break the contract?" Ciel said angrily. "No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, Lord." "What the hell kinda of nonsense are you two talking about?" The man questioned them. "Master, you know what you have to do." Sebastian's hair covers his left eye as he tilts his head, "Now just say the words."

Ciel lifted his head, and opened his right eye to reveal glowing white pattern on a purple iris. The white outlined by a slight pink with a star in the middle instead of a pupil. "This is an order. Save us now!" Ciel said confidently. "No! It's over!" The man shouted as he pulled the trigger on the gun. Ciel looked up at the man.

"What..? T-That's impossible!" The man said, bewildered. "Are you looking for this?" Sebastian held the bullet above the man's pocket, "Here then, let me give it back to you." Sebastian dropped the bullet into his pocket and the man's arm twisted in a grotesque way. "I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian." Ciel said as Sebastian picked him up. "Gah! Come back! Work for me! Be my bodyguard and I'll pay ten times what he does! Alright then, twenty times! You can have all the liquor and women you want too!" The man said as he dragged himself over. "I'm sorry, . It's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in materialistic things. You see, I'm simply one _hell_ of a butler." Sebastian said as his eyes glow an unnatural red. He rips the belts off of us, turning to . I bite my lip and slowly stand up, clutching the wall for support. As mutters something unintelligible, black feathers begin to fall. "As long as my master holds the contract, I shall remain his loyal servant," Sebastian removes his left glove and shows the back side of it to , "A wish. A sacrifice. And this. All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul." I stood to Ciel's right, Sebastian his left. "Unfortunately for you, this game is over." Ciel glared at as we disappeared into the darkness.

Pain. Lots of it. We really need to get back soon. But I have thought about this question. What is Sebastian? I think I finally know. "Sebastian," I said as we walked, "You're a demon, aren't you?" Sebastian paused for a moment, and then answered, "You are a very intelligent young woman. Yes, I am a demon. Ciel is my contracted Master."He responded, looking at me with a slightly surprised expression. For awhile, we stayed silent, and then I asked another question. "How are we going to explain this to the others?" Sebastian stopped short.

That's when Ciel woke up. "You're awake, Master?" "Where's Celestea?" Ciel asked, worried and looking around. He looked behind Sebastian and saw me. I gave a little wave. His eyes showed relief, until he noticed the state I was in.

"Master! Welcome home sir!" Finny said as he and Meyrin ran up. I bit my lip and took a step to the side. Their eyes instantly widened. "Master Ciel! Celestea! You're both injured!" They said in unison. "I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about. Celestea… she fell down a steep hill into a river." Ciel tried to explain, "What, you don't believe what your master tells you?" "Oh no, we do! It's just… you look so cute! Like a baby and all." Finny and Meyrin said. "Put me down!" Ciel said with a huff, "Stop looking at me like that! Honestly..." "Master…" Sebastian bowed down with his right hand over his heart, "I'm so terribly sorry. I have committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive Butler. How could I retune? I hang my head in shame…dinner is not ready." I laughed a little. My vision was starting to blur again. _No, I can't go unconscious again… _I felt myself fall as Meyrin and Finny gasped and freaked out. Ciel kneeled down beside me, looking very worried. "Celestea! Celestea, stay with me!"

_That's the last I heard before my eyes closed, and my mind went off into oblivion._

**What did you think? Did you like it? Please review and criticize. This was lots of fun to write, but took me about 4-5 hours to write! **

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fiance

**Divine Sky**

**Chapter 7: Fiancé**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso does**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**miramisa90212: Lol, this made my day! I jumped for joy (literally). I'm so happy you like this!**

**Paxloria: Thanks! I think I have those corrected.**

**(General P.O.V)**

**It's been about five days since Ciel and Celestea were kidnapped, and Celestea still has not woken up. As a result, Ciel has lost sleep, lost his appetite, and has not focused on work. It's the same for Meyrin, Bard, and Finny.**

(Celestea's P.O.V)

White roses lay around me when suddenly; they turn red as blood spills on them. I see Ciel, Meyrin, Bard, Tanaka, and Finny dead in front of me. My mother runs from me to my left. Sebastian mocks me to my right. My father and step mother try to kill me. All of a sudden, the roses turn to fire. Ciel gets up somehow and reaches out for me, in the flames. I stretch my arm out and just as I'm about to reach him, I wake up.

I look up at the grandfather clock and see that it's 4:11 P.M. When I try to lift my hand, I realize it's heavy. I look down to see Ciel, his hand entwined with mine. He's fast asleep, but has dark circles under his eyes and looks thinner, if that was even possible. I try to get out of bed slowly, so I don't wake him up, but it didn't work. "Celestea…?" A tired Ciel mumbles as he wakes up. For a moment, we stare at each other. The next move is unexpected. Ciel jumps up and pulls me into a hug. "Ciel?" I say my voice barely a whisper. "I…I thought I was going to lose you." He says and hugs me tighter. I look at my arms and realize they're healed for the most part. Some scars, but most are unnoticeable.

For the next 2 weeks, we hadn't left each other's side. Meyrin and Finny would always whisper to themselves as we passed them.

(After two weeks, we are now in the present day.)

Screaming could be heard from the room we're in. As Ciel sat down, Grell came rushing in, toward Finny, on a food cart containing hot tea. Crash! Finny and Grell fall and a cup of tea spills on to Finny's white shirt. He danced around, shirt in hands saying "Hot! Hot!" Grell grabbed a napkin from the table, but accidentally pulled the table-cloth with it. Broken plates and food scattered around us.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration then walked out the door. Everyone watched me leave, and then turned to Grell. As I walked away, something crossed my mind: Why are his eyes so yellow, almost like amber? When I heard a door open, I turned back. Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the room I was just in. "Celestea, we're heading into town for my walking stick. Would you care to join us?" Ciel asked. "Sure, but I have one question; Why do you need a walking stick?" I responded. He didn't reply.

As we rode into town, I watched as the scenery changed from bright green trees to faded buildings. We walked into a shop filled with many drawers.

"Oh, hello, did your father send you for something?" The shopkeeper said as he looked up from a small book. "Actually, he's here on his own business," Sebastian said as he handed a note to the man, "We need to pick this up." "Oh, so you're here for that walking stick. I was wondering who would have a use for one as short as this. Naturally I didn't think a child-"The shopkeeper gave the stick to Sebastian, but stopped talking when it was only a few inches from his head. "Straight as an arrow, a magnificent stick indeed, good sir." Sebastian said and placed a small bag filled with coins on his desk, "Keep the change. Good day." "That strength of Finny's is a menace. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick?" Ciel complained, "It's a pain to special order a new one." "Certainly, what a pity to go through all that trouble when you haven't even had a growth spurt in years." Sebastian mocked, "Speaking of trouble, I don't how well Grell is going to work out. We should stay away for too long." "Look, Mama! It's the brand new rabbit toy from Funtom!" A boy told his mother. I overheard this and walked over to the window. The rabbit was a light brown with a red bow tied around its neck. On its head it wore a black top hat.

**~-Flashback-~**

"**Look, Christine. Your daughter is surrounded by rabbits!" A maid named Mary told my mother, pointing at me. "Celestea has always had a soft spot for the rabbits around here," My mother softly said, "And the rabbits…their behaviors are strange. They act as if Celestea has been their friends for the longest time, even if they were just born or just met her." **

**~-End of Flashback-~ **

I was so drawn to the stuffed toy that I didn't even notice that Ciel had walked into the store. "Celestea," He whispers in my ear, snapping me back into reality, "Celestea, here, this is for you." I looked at him wide-eyed. In his hands, he had the brown rabbit. I practically jumped into his arms the way I hugged him. "Thank you so much!" I said happily as people stared at us. Some just looked, while others went "Awe!" On the ride home, Ciel watched me as I hugged the rabbit in my arms.

**~-Flashback-~**

**I sat on my knees in the meadow as rabbits gathered around. They all hopped around me, wanting to be paid attention to. I smiled and giggled merrily. Soon, the bunnies followed their parents sheepishly. Noticing this, I softly patted their heads. In an instant they all warmed up to me.**

**~New Flashback~**

"**No! I won't let you shoot them!" I cried out as I protected a rabbit and its small family. My father snapped at me, then grabbed me by my hair. He threw me to the side and then pointed his gun. "No!" I yelled. Bang! Bang! Bang! The sounds were deafening. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my father grabbed his kills and left me out in the cold. **

**~-End of Flashback-~**

"Celestea, what's wrong?" Ciel asked me. My eyes seemed dead as I softly said, "Nothing, just some bad memories." We rolled up by the mansion, and I soon had a bad feeling. "Be careful, I feel like something's different." I whispered to Ciel.

"I'm sure you're tired, Master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian said as he opened the front door, and then looked at both of us when we looked inside, "What's wrong?" Sebastian looked inside and saw what horrified us. Hearts were on the stairs, ribbons hung everywhere, moons and stars hung off of small and large beads, stuffed animals were on shelves. What is this madness?

Finny, Meyrin, and Bard ran out of a room and said unintelligible things to Sebastian. "She's crazy!" Bard said as he pointed to the room they ran out of.

"Who is Crazy?" Ciel said as we walked into the room. This room was pretty much the same, except Grell was hanging on the ceiling by a rope. "What are you doing now?!" Ciel questioned Grell. "At the moment, I'm currently in the process of dying, Master Ciel." "Get him done, Sebastian." Ciel said with annoyance. "Yes, sir." Sebastian was just about to get Grell down when a girl with an orange dress on ran past him and hugged Ciel tightly.

"Ciel! You're back! I missed you so much!" The girl said as she tightly hugged Ciel. "Elizabeth, what a surprise!" Ciel tensed up. "Oh! How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth said and hugged him again. She stopped and looked at me. More like glare, if you ask me. "Ciel, who's this girl?" Elizabeth said, obviously enraged by another girl. My smile couldn't get anymore fake, "I'm just a new maid. My name is Celestea. It's very nice to meet you!" She still wasn't convinced, "Whose stuffed rabbit is that? It seems brand new." I bit my lip so hard I drew blood, as what I said next made me want to cry. "It's for you. Ciel bought it for you as a gift for whenever his fiancé came to visit!" I put on a big fake smile as I handed her the rabbit. "Really?! Thank you so much Ciel!" She hugs Ciel tighter. One look at me and anyone could tell I wanted to cry. But I wouldn't do it. "Is there anything else you need, Master?" I asked Ciel, my cheerfulness fading by the second. "No." He responded, knowing I need to leave. "Very well. If you need anything, just call." I curtsied and then walked out of the room. Tears instantly rolled down my cheeks as I took off, not to my room but outside. I could tell that everyone heard me because the door opened a little.

I ran off into the trees until I finally ran out of breath. After about an hour or so, Sebastian came out. "Lady Elizabeth wishes to see you, please follow me." He said and had me follow him to where Lizzie is. He closed the door behind me, leaving us alone in a room filled with dresses. "Tonight we're having a ball, so we must get you dressed for the occasion!" She said and clapped her hands. After a few hours, we chose the dresses (more like she chose the dresses). She was going to wear a dark red dress with red accessories. My dress is beautiful. It is mainly a light blue, with a small frilly, white over skirt. The small strap-like sleeves are also white, with a dark red rose on the chest part. The hair piece is a blue flower with a small fake jewel in the middle and leaves underneath the flower. The shoes have a small heel, are dark blue, and each have a big blue rose on the toes. My hair gets French braided after we've put the dresses on. Soon, we are ready for the ball. She heads down early to get Meyrin to tie the bows for her, and to brag about Ciel's clothes. After about ten minutes, I walk out of the room and down by the stairs.

Everyone looks up at me and I slightly blush from being the center of attention. "What? Am I really that ugly in this dress?" I laugh. "No! That's not it, it's just- "Finny begins. "You're so beautiful!" Meyrin finishes for him. I frantically shake my head no, "No I'm not! Just go back to the ball!" I walk down the steps and Lizzie gets mad at Ciel. "Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you?" Lizzie said as she grabbed his hand, "It matches your clothing perfectly! Now where did it go?" "The ring I already have on will work." Ciel brushed her hand away. "No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all!" Lizzie complained, "OH, why wouldn't you wear the ring I picked out especially for you? You're so cruel! I just wanted everything to be perfect for our- Ha! Fooled you! It's mine now!" Lizzie grabbed the ring as Ciel tried to explain himself. "Lizzie…" Ciel was getting impatient. "Lizzie, why don't you just let Ciel wear that ring? I mean, it matches the outfit perfectly." I argued. Lizzie glared at me, and then snapped, "Why do you care? You're just a maid aren't you? Stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you… you whore!" She growled, "I bet you're just trying to steal him away from me! Well that's not going to happen! I'm not going to let it happen!" Everyone stared at her, then at me. "Would you like for me to leave then?" I asked, my eyes showing no emotion. "Yes! Get far away from here!" Lizzie snapped. I curtsied, and then walked out the front door.

After 5 minutes I realized it was raining. I carefully climbed up to the top of a tree where I stared up at the clouds with dead eyes. Am I really trying to take Ciel away from her? I smirked to myself as I remembered a song that fits this moment. Taking a deep breath, I started singing.

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging on a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy **_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong of girl**_

_**I sneak in and see your friends**_

_**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_

_**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say**_

_**Don't say yes and run away now**_

_**(Taylor Swift, Speak now)**_

I continue singing until I hear the crunching of leaves. "Ciel?" I ask and look down. What I see slightly surprises me. Lizzie and Ciel came running after me when I left, so now that they've found me they're panting. I climb down and Lizzie hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry!" She bursts out between tears. I gently hug her back, "It's alright." "Can we start over and be friends?" She asks and let's go of me. I nod, "Let's go back to the ball; I'm sure the others are worried about us." All three of us hold hands and walk back to the mansion. As Sebastian plays the violin, both Grell and I sing. Ciel and Lizzie dance the night away and have fun, even if Ciel won't admit it.

~-Later at night-~

Lizzie falls asleep in the carriage and Grell drives off. "I'm sorry about what happened today." Ciel says and looks into my eyes. "It's fine. You didn't have any control over it, so it's ok," I tell him, "We should get to sleep, tomorrow might be a long day." And with that, everyone goes to their rooms. I flop on the bed and instantly fall asleep.

**Well, this wasn't exactly how I had planned it. But it took me forever to write this, so I'm going to just move on. The next chapter should be good, because it's episode 4 of the anime, one of my favorites. Please review, criticize, and even give suggestions for the next chapter if you want!**


	8. Chapter 8: Little Blue Jay

**Divine Sky**

**Chapter 8: Little Blue Jay**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji:Yana Toboso does**

**Yami Mizuna: I wish I could have let her keep it, but I couldn't think of a different response to Lizzie… :/**

**Miramisa90212: Here ya go!**

**Et12356: Yeah, I'm not very fond of her :/**

**Paxloria: I agree completely! Another reason I don't like her is because she's Ciel's fiancée… ^_^" **

**Onto the story!**

Knock knock. Who's here so early in the morning? Well, actually, it's 9:00 A.M. When I open the door, I see a tall man dressed in white standing there. His hair is silver and his eyes an unnatural purple. "Good morning. How may I help you?" I glanced to the side to see Meyrin, Bard, and Finny spying on us. "Are you Miss Celestea Rosalie Clairoux?" He asks. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" I question him. "Oh, pardon my manners. I am Ash White, the queen's personal butler." He says with a bow, "The queen wishes to speak with you. If you would follow me, I have a carriage waiting."

"I should go to tell Master that I'll be leaving. Please excuse me, you may come in and wait if you wish." I walk back to the stairs and up. Before I see Ciel, I decide to change into different clothing. I walk into my room and quickly pull out a few things. I put on my cream colored dress; it has many frills and comes down to my knees. A ribbon is tied around the waist, which also reaches down to my knees. Around my neck is a choker with a big, red rose in front. My shoes are the same color, except the roses on them are white. Looking in the mirror, I give a nod of approval. Soon I'm out of my room and in front of Ciel's study.

Knocking on the door, I open it when I hear him say "Come in!" Ciel stops writing and looks up. "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back in a few hours." I say and attempt to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" He asks with a little bit of confusion in his voice. "It's a secret." I whisper and walk out.

As I walk down the steps of the stairs, I notice the three idiots are gawking at me. "Please, follow me." Ash says and leads me to the carriage outside. He helps me inside, then steps up to the driver's seat. The horses start moving and the wheels turning. I look up at the second floor of the mansion to see Ciel staring at me through the window. He notices that I see him and turns away.

I wonder why Her Majesty wishes to speak with me. It has to be important if she sent a carriage for me. After a thirty minute carriage ride, we finally reached the castle. And I thought the mansion was huge, this place is enormous! "This way." Ash said after he helped me out of the carriage. We walked through many different halls, and at one point I thought we were lost. But then we walked up to a large gold door. Ash opens the door silently, and I step into a huge throne room.

In front of me, sitting on a large gold chair, is Her Majesty: The Queen of England. Ash walked around to her left side.

**~-9 hours later-~**

(Ciel's P.O.V)

Where is she? She's been gone for hours! Wait, why am I worried? She's just a maid, nothing more.

Or is she?

I walk out of my study and to the staircase. The front door opens and she walks in. Quickly, I make my way down the steps. "Why were you gone for so long? Where did you go?!" I ask, worried. She doesn't speak, she only hands me a letter. I quickly look at the contents and scan my eyes over the letters.

(Celestea's P.O.V)

I watch as his eyes scan the words. He goes from worry to fright. "Why is she forcing you to do this?!" He tries to stay calm, but is having trouble. I look into his eyes and answer honestly, "Her Majesty is not forcing me to. I chose this path." "You're being foolish! It's dangerous!" Ciel says as he shakes my shoulders. "Well then, you'll just have to protect me, Guard Dog." I teased a little, still serious though.

The Queen, she has asked me to become her Gold Wolf.

I am to protect England from the crimes that plague it, even if it will cost my life. From Her Majesty, I learned that Ciel must do the same as me.

I looked at his face and it easily tore my heart in two. He looked at me with not only worry and fear, but looked as if he just saw a murder in front of him. "Ciel…it will be alright. Trust me," I say and pull him into a tight hug, "Besides; I'll have you by my side."

He said nothing, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs, "Get ready for bed, and then meet me here." I tilted my head a little in confusion, but walked back to my room. I quickly change into a white nightgown and braid my hair. When I walk back to the stairs, I see Ciel is already back. He grabs my hand and we walk into his room. Pulling me into the bed, Ciel lies down in the bed. I blush, "Ciel, what are you-""You said I would have to protect you, so that's what I'm doing." Ciel says with a smirk as he blows the candles out.

~-The next morning-~

(Sebastian's P.O.V)

I walk into Master's bedroom and open the curtains. "Master, it is time to wake up now." I say and look down at him. What I see makes me chuckle. Master had brought Miss Celestea in here, now the two were hugging each other in their sleep.

(Celestea's P.O.V)

Sunlight shines on my eyes, forcing me to wake up. I yawn then open my eyes and instantly blush. Ciel and I are hugging each other, Sebastian chuckling at us. I quickly jump off the bed and get outside of the room, walking to my own room.

I decide to wear a golden dress that has no straps. Simple flat, matching shoes with a gold ribbon to tie my hair up with. Opening the door slightly, I look outside. Seeing no one, I decide to go play the grand piano. I make my way down as soft clicks of my shoes can be heard. I sit on the plush bench and remove the cover from the keys. Once I start playing my song, I sing.

_**Shadows all around you as you**_

_**Surface from the dark**_

_**Emerging from the gentle grip of**_

_**Night's unfolding arms**_

_**Darkness, darkness everywhere,**_

_**Do you feel alone?**_

_**The subtle grace of gravity,**_

_**The heavy weight of stone**_

_**You don't see what you possess,**_

_**A beauty calm and clear**_

_**It floods the sky and blurs the darkness**_

_**Like a chandelier**_

_**All the light that you possess**_

_**Is skewed by lakes and seas**_

_**The shattered surface, so imperfect,**_

_**Is all that you believe**_

…

_**I will bring a mirror**_

_**So silver, so exact**_

_**So precise and so pristine,**_

_**A perfect pane of glass**_

_**I will set the mirror up**_

_**To face the blackened sky**_

_**You will see your beauty**_

_**Every moment that you rise**_

_**(You are the Moon, the Hush Sound)**_

When I finish the melody, I look up to see Ciel watching me from the staircase. He holds a letter in his hands with a blood red seal on it. I stand and walk up to him. "Who's the letter from?" I ask and look at it. "It's from the Queen. We have a case concerning multiple murders of prostitutes." He says and hands me the letter. "Young Master, Miss Celestea, I have prepared a carriage for you. If you would please follow me." Sebastian bows as he opens the front door. Soon we're riding into London for questions.

Our carriage pulled up to another house, smaller than the Phantomhive's but larger than usual. The horses whinnied as we walked up to the door, Sebastian opening it for us. "I hate this. There are too many people in London." Ciel complained. "True, but it's tradition for those of noble class to migrate every season." I say as we walk up stairs. "Every season, eh? A was of time, if you ask me." Ciel had an annoyed expression on his face. "Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four, at least," Sebastian had that grin again; "We could enjoy a little peace and quiet." "Some peace and quiet does sound nice." Ciel enjoyed that thought for only a moment, for as Sebastian opened the door in front of him, Lau, Madam Red, and Grell searched around the room for tea.

"Err, goodness sake, where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madam Red angrily said as she tossed a book behind her. "I can't find it either." Lau looked inside of an empty vase. I ruffled my hand through my hair in annoyance. "Don't be silly! Of course it's not in there!" Madam Red turned and looked at Lau as if he was crazy, "Ooh!" "Madam Red? Lau? Why are you here?" Ciel questioned at the two looked at him. "Ciel? You're early dear. Your sudden appearance here in town must mean- the Queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow."Lau and Madam Red said together and smirked.

Ciel stared unhappily at them. "Oh, who's this? Ciel, you aren't cheating on Elizabeth, are you?" Madam Red asked Ciel as she looked at me. "No, he's not. I am Celestea Clairoux." I quickly responded, "I'm just a new Phantomhive maid." Madam Red responded, "Oh? Are you the daughter of James Clairoux?" Ciel looked at me as if to check if he would have to hold me back. "Yes, he is my father!" I fake smiled and probably sounded a little too cheerful. "What is the daughter of a high ranking business owner doing as a maid?" Lau asked, curious. I instantly dropped the fake smile. "My father hates me, so he sent me to England to die," I stated bluntly, looking down so my hair covered my eyes, "Though, I guess I can't really blame him. Why would you be happy when your child was a girl when you wanted a boy?" Grell gave me a look of pity, so I decided to change the subject. "Let's just work on the case, shall we?" I said and clapped my hands together. "…Yes, let's work on it." Madam Red replied after a few moments of awkward silence.

In a matter of minutes, Ciel, Lau, Madam Red, and I were seated around a small, round table, having tea and moderate-sized snacks. "He's struck again. Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in White Chapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence seen is unprecedented." Ciel told us as he took a sip from his tea cup. "The most recent victim was a woman named Maryann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her," Sebastian explained," She was torn up beyond recognition." "The murder's distinct style of killing has earned him a unique nickname from the press; Jack the Ripper." Ciel placed a bite of cake in his mouth. "A frightening name, eh?" Lau lifted his tea up. "That's why we're here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to look at the situation for myself." "Hm, but are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau asked as Ciel replied, "What do you mean by that?", "The sigh of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific, and one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere! Surely, it would be enough to drive some men mad, are you prepared to see such a thing? You two are just young children, after all." "I am the head of the Phantomhive's and in service to the Queen. Don't ask foolish questions." Ciel glared at Lau. "But what about the young girl? This is surely nothing a –"Lau began. "I can assure you that I will be fine. Besides, I too must follow the Queen's orders."I piped up. "You're right, so sorry." Lau smirked.

Madam Red set her tea cup down and looked at me, "Ah, so that must mean you're the Queen's new 'gold wolf', am I right?" "Yes, you would be correct." I said and placed my cup down. "That means the guard dog and gold wolf are working together…interesting." Madam Red placed her fingers together.

**~-At the crime scene -~**

Ciel, Sebastian, and I walked up to an investigator whom was looking some papers over. "Sorry, my boy, I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child."The investigator said when he looked up at us, "Now why don't you just run along home." "I'm here to see the victim's body." Ciel told the man. "The body?! Surely you're kidding me!" The man looked at us seriously now. "Aberline! Well, if it isn't lord Phantomhive! What are you doing here?" Sir Randall glared at Ciel as he walked away from the scene. "You know this kid sir?" Aberline asked, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm here to help, Sir Arthur." Ciel smirked, "Seems your investigation is dragging. You know who sent me, of course." Ciel held up the letter with the strange blood red stamp and took the papers from Aberline.

"It seems you haven't found any major clues yet." Ciel and I said at the same time as we looked at the papers. "We of Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you," Sir Arthur took the papers from us, " There is no need for you to interfere." "Splendid, shall we go Sebastian, Celestea?" Ciel said and all six of us (Ciel, Lau, Madam Red, Grell, Sebastian, and I) followed him. "Now what, dear?" Madam Red said and raised her arms in confusion. "Now we go see someone, who may be of use." Ciel looked annoyed as he walked. "My lord! You mean?" Lau gasped in surprise. "Yes, indeed." Ciel gazed ahead.

~-Under Taker's Shop-~

"So…where are we?" Lau said, confused. "You don't know? Then what was all that about?" Madam Red yelled. "It's...a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of My Lord's." Sebastian explained. "The Under Taker…?" Madam Red read aloud. Sebastian opened the door and we all walked inside. "If we're looking for answers, this is the place." Ciel told us. "Hee Hee Hee, welcome, I thought I would be seeing you before long." An eerie voice said in the darkness. Everyone looked around in terror except for Ciel, Sebastian, and I.

A hand popped out of a coffin which was leaning on the wall and pushed the cover off. His hair was moon silver and his eyes seemed to glow a bright yellow. Although, I couldn't really tell because his bangs covered most of his eyes. "My Lord, it's so lovely to see you," The Under Taker said, "Do I have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" "No, that isn't why I'm here. I wanted to-"The Under Taker covered Ciel mouth, "No need to say. I'm already aware, very well aware. One of my recent was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped her, though. I made her look beautiful again!" "I would like the details, please." Ciel just stared at the white haired man. "I see now. So the funeral parlor is only your cover business! How much is it for information?" Lau leaned back uncomfortably as the Undertaker rushed up in front of him. "I have no need for the Queen's coins! There's only one thing that I want from you!" He turned to Ciel and rushed up to him, "Please, My Lord! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter. Just one joke, and all me information is yours!"The Under Taker started twisting and breathing like a lunatic, so I decided to look around a bit. On a large bookshelf, there were many jars containing unusual items. Frogs, bones, ashes, why would these be in here? Well, the frogs shouldn't be in here at least. Then I saw a heart, which made me think of blood.

Blood, it's like a crystal river. It flows so smoothly, in a pattern which is unseen to normal eyes. Yet, while it is beautiful, it can taint as well. Perfect white roses can be changed to red with blood. I hadn't even noticed that the Under Taker was listening to me, as was everyone else. My head gets so deep in thought that sometimes I have to speak aloud. The Under Taker takes my hands in his, "I agree! Blood is like a ribbon, how it flows smoothly and perfectly!" "Wow, no one has ever agreed with me about that!" I replied. As The Under Taker and I excitedly talked about blood, Ciel got annoyed. "Under Taker…" Ciel growled in annoyance.

"Oh yes. An interesting pattern I've seen these days. I often get costumers who are incomplete. Hee," The Under Taker grinned as everyone sat one coffins (except for Grell and Sebastian), "The uterus is missing, which is quite…odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is precisely excised." "He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. Wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time carrying out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Sebastian asked. "You're a clever one, butler. That is exactly what I was thinking," The Under Taker walked over to me and makes a cutting motion around my neck and stomach, "You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon, then he rips out right here, and takes her precious womanly part. There will be more slain, I'm certain. Sadistic killers like this one don't stop until someone makes 'em. Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out, like a good little guard dog?" "I am bound by the honor of my family. I will eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to. By any means I find necessary."

~-Heading Back to the House-~

"This information narrows down our suspects." Ciel stated. "First of all, we look at those with the necessary skills, crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred; removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies."Sebastian was deep in thought as he narrowed the search down even more. "As if that narrows the field! Why, even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Besides, the season is ending soon. Any doctors who follow the nobles to the city will be returning to the country and then what?" Madam Red argued. "Then we'll have to conclude the investigation quickly." Sebastian interrupted. "Impossible…" Lau looked at Sebastian as if he is crazy. "I should be able to do this much, at least. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and whispered to Ciel, "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, My Lord. Now, if you'll excuse me." After that, he opened the door and was out of sight immediately. "He knows that we're moving, right?!" Lau and Madam Red looked out the window.

"Sebastian will take care of it for now. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." Ciel said, looking bored. "After all, he is one _hell _of a butler." I quoted.

**~-Back at the House-~**

When we walked up to the house, the door opened to reveal a smirking butler and a sly grin plastered on his face. "Welcome back, everyone. I have awaited your return, "Sebastian said as he stood up, "The afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room." "Hold on! How are you here?" Madam Red questioned the butler. "I finished up that little errand and made my way to edify."Sebastian smirked as she has a surprised look on her face. "You made the suspect list already?" Madam Red gasped. "Well, yes I made a list of names based on what we had discussed, and then I contacted them all and asked the relevant questions." Sebastian had a smirk that was creepy, but he was obviously amused. "Come now Sebastian, that's impossible, even for you." Madam slyly said, unconvinced.

Sebastian cut the ribbon off the lists and quickly began reading them, "Richard Oswald: Doctor of the Duke of Bailey was at the White Horse Pub with friends, he has no connections to secret societies. Madam Hevets served in the Royal London Central Hospital was with a man at the Stipple. She has no connection to secret societies. William Summers, Doctor of Earl Chambers, was at a party hosted by Viscount Heartwood. From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect." Ciel and I smirked as we watched this from the stairs. "Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" Madam Red questioned jokingly. "You see, My Lady, I'm simply one _hell _of a butler." Sebastian grinned and placed a hand over his heart.

~-To Viscount Druitt's Mansion-~

I looked out the window watching the buildings as the others talked about who we were dealing with. "The Viscount Druitt," Sebastian adjusted his glasses, "Also known as Alestor Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately, he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirees are secret gatherings only his intimates maintained. " "I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sorts of things." Madam Red shared her gossip with us. "So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to perform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes." Lau concluded. "Tonight is the last party of the season." Ciel stepped out of the carriage with me right beside him. He wore a long, ruffled, pink dress with a matching hat. His shoulders were bare, the top part reaching just above his chest (white ruffles). On his hat were pink roses and a long white ribbon. Matching pigtails with curls at the bottom were on his head to make him look even more like a girl, with the hat tipped to the right to cover his contract mark. On his neck was a pink choker with more white ruffles and ribbons. On his chest was a big, black and white ribbon. He didn't look that bad, but I didn't dare say that.

My dress was big, heavy, and too puffed up for my tastes. On the skirt, it had white ruffles, too many if you ask me. A blue overskirt which was around my waste came over to the side of the dress, with big blue roses on my left thigh. The top part was much too sparkly. It covered my chest, but had no sleeves what-so-ever. The color matched the overskirt, except it was covered with sparkles. Instead of a hat, I wore a masquerade mask. It came from my eyes to the tip of my nose, which was a good length for me. Like the overskirt and my top, it's a bright blue with sparkles. On the right side, there were darker blue swirls. On the left, white swirls. Along the nose, bottom left, and top right there were small black swirls. If you looked at the top left, there was a matching white-swirl butterfly. In the middle, where the wings met, was a small, black gem.

"This means, this is our last chance." I finished for Ciel.

**~-Inside-~**

"Ciel will be my niece, visiting from the country. Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor. Celestea will be a family friend, also from the country." Madam Red smiled to herself. "And just why do I have to act like your niece?" Ciel protested. "Because dear, I've always wanted a girl!" Madam Red held her fan up. "You're kidding me!" Ciel said, irritated. "You don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive, now do you?" Madam Red got close to Ciel, "Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt. And we do want to catch his eye, right?" "By any means necessary. You do remember saying that, do you not sir?" Sebastian taunted. "Why couldn't Celestea have been the one to do this?" Ciel questioned and looked at me. "Because, if you remember, I didn't even want to do this in the first place. I'm just a backup plan or second person in the mission." I said and walked away from them.

After a few minutes, I noticed someone was chasing Ciel. She was blonde with twin curls…oh no, is that Lizzie? "You, in the pink, your dress is just beautiful!" Her shrill voice confirmed my suspicions. Smirking to myself, I thought _I'll just leave them alone, figure things out themselves. _When I looked around, I slightly blushed when I noticed people pointing at me. Most of them were men (now you know why I blushed).

"Lord Druitt is just as gorgeous as ever tonight! His hair shines like the sun!" A woman said and admired Viscount Druitt, along with some other women. I quickly walked over by him, just in time too because music was starting to play and couples started dancing.

"My my, you look like a lovely little blue jay, My Lady." I turned to see the Viscount Druitt standing in front of me. "Good evening, Lord Druitt." I curtsied and fake smiled. "I do hope you are enjoying the party." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, "Dear Blue Jay."

"It's a wonderful party, but…" I rubbed the back or my dress, still fake smiling, "I've been waiting to speak with you all evening." "Oh?" Viscount Druitt smirked. "I'm bored to death of dancing and eating." I complained. "What a spoiled princess you are, little blue jay. Looking for something more…entertaining?" Lord Druitt placed his hand around my waist, and then slowly moved it down. I keep my smile on, while in my head I'm screaming "I will kill him!"

"You know of other amusements?" I ask innocently, "I'd be most interested." "Of course, I'd be happy to show them to you, little blue jay," He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up a little, "My sweet little thing." Oh, how I'd love to punch him in the face right now! "Really? Do tell." I say sweetly. "You want to know?" Viscount Druitt asks. "Yes, I'm simply dying to know, My Lord" I answer. "You might be a bit young, yet…" Lord Druitt says to himself. "Now don't tease me, I am a lady, not a little girl, My Lord." I smirk a little and stare into his eyes.

We both look over as Sebastian slams a huge trunk down in front of Lizzie; it seems Ciel has been trying to get away from her this whole time. "I don't recall scheduling any party tricks this evening." Lord Druitt places a hand on his chin and tries to remember. "My Lord, I've seen more than enough party tricks. Can we go, please?" I ask, trying to look innocent and interested. "Yes, anything for you, my sweet." Viscount Druitt places a hand around my waist and leads me upstairs, to a much darker area.

Lord Druitt lifts up a curtain and opens a secret door behind it, "Right this way, dear." My hands ball up into fists and I walk in. We walk for a little while until we reach a new room. "We're going somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing, I know I do." Lord Druitt said as he opened the door. I stepped into a room filled with a pink and purple gas…what is that smell? It's suffocating me!

With that thought, my mind began to get cloudy, my eyes closing, my body buckling below me. Damn it…I really will kill him…

"_See? Aren't you enjoying yourself? Little blue jay…" _

**~-Secret Room-~**

"Or, sell her parts. The Bidding shall begin momentarily!" Viscount Druitt says as he gestures toward me. So he sells the prostitute's parts in black market auctions? Curse that poisonous gas…what was it?! Not that it really matters; I would have become weak even if it wasn't that strong. You see, my family has higher senses than usual; which means our 5 senses perform better than normal peoples'. The downside is that we are weaker to poisons or high pitch noises. I can feel the gas taking over again…

**~-Close to the House-~**

When I wake again, I find I'm being carried…this smell, it's bitter but has a slight hint of sweet…who is carrying me? I open my eyes to see Ciel, still dressed as a girl, with me in his arms. "Ciel…?" I mutter, my eyes fully open now. "Celestea! You idiot! You should have just let me solve this case alone!" Ciel practically yelled at me. Instead of crying or yelling back at him, I looked away and answered, "I guess I am a fool then. If I hadn't gone in, then you would have suffered from the gas. I'm sorry…" "Celestea, why did the gas affect you so much?" Ciel asks, surprised by my response. "My family has higher senses than normal, thus causing us to be weaker to poisons and such. It runs in my family." I reply, looking up at him.

For a while, we stay quiet. Then, unexpectedly, Ciel holds me close and says, "Thank goodness you're safe." I slightly smile, then quote Sebastian, "If I couldn't do this much, then what kind of maid would I be?" I look over and see Sebastian chuckling as he follows.

**~-The next morning-~**

"Jack the Ripper strikes again?!" Lau reads the newspaper. "So the Viscount wasn't our man after all." Madam Red concludes.

Ciel has his hand around mine, tightly clenched. I bit my lip so hard I draw blood. I went through all that, for nothing? Ciel risked his family pride, for nothing?

_Jack the Ripper…where ever the hell you are, show yourself._

**Wow, this was a long one! I didn't even mean to do this much…ah well! Please review! More reviews give me more confidence, which means more chapters and updates! **


	9. Chapter 9:Blood Red

**Divine Sky**

**Chapter 9: Blood Red**

**So, it has come to my attention that I forgot to give my reason as to why Celestea became the Queen's Gold Wolf. Here, I will give you a bit of a back story:**

**Celestea was originally from England- Her father and her real mother are/were nobles. They moved to America to expand the company. Her mother was also one of the Queen's loyal protectors- she was the Queen's Blue Rose. So, like Ciel, Celestea took over as the Queen's protector for her parents. The Queen trusts her due to her connections with her mother and the Clairoux family. Celestea is working beside Ciel, and the Queen already knows that she is intelligent enough to solve the cases correctly. Sorry for forgetting a huge chunk in the explanation: /**

**Kitsune-chan the otaku: Thanks! This put a smile on my face! Although I'm grossed out now because I just watched fear factor *shudders* is your profile picture just a random girl, or is she from a certain anime?**

**Paxloria: Sigh…once again the Kuroshitsuji wiki has failed me. I'll go change that after I write this. **

**Shelbyxphantomhive: This made me laugh! Lol, here you go!**

**Yami Mizuna: I love when stories are really long as well! **

**I'm terribly sorry for the confusion! *smacks head* Oh well… :/ Thanks so much for telling me to explain it, otherwise I might have forgotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji-Yana Toboso does**

I watched silently as rain started to fall from the sky. A few feet away, Madam Red and Ciel played chess. Right now, I don't think it's an appropriate time for such games, but whatever floats their boat I suppose.

"Why not leave it all to Sebastian, dear?" Madam Red questioned as she tilted her head a little. "Because he's simply my chess piece. I'm the one who moves him by giving orders," Ciel picked up a knight piece, "But he is no ordinary piece: He can move as many squares as he needs to. Like that." Ciel used his black knight to push Madam Red's white queen off the board. She gasped and placed her piece back on the board, "That was against the rules, you know." "Indeed, it would be if this was a game," Ciel entwined his fingers together, "But rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world. There are always knights who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, it's checkmate."

Lightning struck, and the bright light lit up the room for a few seconds. "But," I began, gaining their attention, "there are those whom you can trust, those who will follow your every order till the end. They are rare, but not impossible to find."

"You must have had other options in life, besides policing England's underworld," Madam Red said with pity in her voice, "I'm sure my sister, your mother, wanted something else for you. And yet after their deaths, you returned to be the Queen's guard dog. Is it because you are trying to avenge your parents' murders?"

"The need for revenge is a funny thing. It won't bring back the dead, nor will it bring them happiness." Ciel looked down at the table after taking a sip of his tea. "But then-"Madam Red was interrupted, "To answer your question I didn't return to the house of Phantomhive for my parents. I did it for myself. I want to find the people responsible for what happened, and I want them to experience the same pain and humiliation that I suffered." Ciel answered.

"I still remember when you were born. It seems so long ago. You were so tiny, and fragile, I remember thinking 'No matter what, I have to protect him.' You know, I was never able to have children. But there was you, and I've come to think of you as my own son. Which is why I wish you would quit this." Madam Red stood and walked over to Ciel, placing a hand on his head. Ciel pushed her hand away, "This is a task that I have freely chosen. It's still my choice to make, and no one else's. I don't regret my decision, and I won't be coddled by anyone."

Madam Red walked out of the room to prepare to leave, leaving me and Ciel alone. He kept looking down at the table, as if deep in thought. I stand, taking one last glance out the window then leaving the room. I used to love rain, until that day…

**~-Flashback-~**

"Celestea, time to come back inside!" My mother called as she watched me play with Snow Lily. It was raining heavily, normal for this time of year though. "But mother! Can't I stay out for just a little longer?" I whined a little. Mother walked out into the rain just in time to see me and Snow Lily fall into a fast-moving, over flowing river. "Celestea!" My mother's frantic calls caused the servants to rush outside. My mother jumped into the river and grabbed me, I was starting to black out as Snow Lily fought against the current to save us both. With the help of all the servants, we were pulled out onto safe land. Unfortunately, my mother was coughing and wheezing from the freezing water. What made matters worse was she had asthma.

That was the beginning of the pain.

**~-End of Flashback-~**

"Celestea?" Ciel opened the door to see me standing there, in a daze, "Celestea is something wrong?" I looked at him and shook my head, "No, I'm fine." After that, I walked into the library, Ciel prepared for bed in his room.

After about ten minutes or so, Ciel rushed inside of the library. "Quickly, prepare to go into town. But make sure you wear common clothes, we don't want to be recognized." Ciel left just as soon as he came in. "Ok?" I muttered to myself, confused. Shaking my head, I walked back into my room and found a simple, white, sleeveless dress with small ruffles on the chest, a checkered black and white vest, small brown shoes, and a paper boy hat. I braided my hair after changing into the clothes. I hurriedly walked to the front door of the mansion to find Ciel dressed similarly to me. Soon we were in the carriage riding into town.

_**~-Near the next target's home-~**_

A dog could be heard barking as we stood in an alley way, supposedly by the next target's home who fits the details or all the other victims. "They'll show if we stake out in this place, right?" Ciel asked as he looked around the wall we leaned on. "Yes Master." Sebastian said with an indifferent expression on his face. "You know, I've realized the murdered prostitutes have other things in common besides their profession."Ciel turned back and leaned against the wall. "The most beautiful glossy black hair." Sebastian muttered, obviously distracted. "But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all." Ciel continued on, either not hearing or ignoring what Sebastian said. "So very loveable…it could almost be a sin. So soft…ah so soft." Sebastian had a serious look when he said it could almost be a sin. I turned back to look at Sebastian with a confused look **(basically, Celestea had a 'WTF' look on her face ^_^"). **"Listen when I'm talking to you!" Ciel shouted at the cat obsessed butler. I just turned around and ignored them when it clicked: Uterus missing…Madam Red wasn't able to have children…there's just one piece to the puzzle missing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman's scream rang in the air. "How could somebody have gotten past us?!" Ciel questioned as we all turned in the general direction of the scream. "Let's go!" I shouted and ran toward the house her scream came from. I threw the door open and a splatter of blood flew onto my cheek. Before us, laid a woman-dead-with blood around her and on the walls, the area around her stomach torn apart, eyes blank. Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes and jumped back, "Come away." I took in a sharp breath and took and few big steps back.

"You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the Ripper," Sebastian said to the man who was walking out of the house-Grell Sutcliff, "Or rather, Grell Sutcliff." "No, no you're wrong! I-I heard the scream and rushed to help, but-"Grell stuttered and acted innocent, he had an awful large amount of blood on his clothing. "You can drop the innocent act, Grell. It's over. You know, this is actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of helpless butler well: Your act had almost everybody completely fooled."Sebastian smirked as he uncovered Grell's façade. "You…you think so?" Grell mumbled, then gave a smile that revealed his razor sharp teeth, "How kind. That's great to hear. After all, I am an actress, and quite a good one at that. Of course, you're not really Sebastian either, are you?"

He used a comb in his hair and it turned from dark brown to a bright red, like Madam Red's hair. Fake eyelashes were placed on his real ones, red glasses were put on his nose, and he changed from the shy and innocent butler to a completely new person. "Sebastian is the name my Master gave me, so that is my name… for now." Sebastian kept his hand over Ciel's eyes. "Ah, you're playing the faithful dog. Well, you are handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are Sebastian. No, I'll call you Basie. Let me introduce myself; the Benet butler Grell Sutcliff," He purred then gave a wink and kiss to Basie-I mean Sebastian, "What do you say? Let's get along." Sebastian shuddered and looked slightly horrified. "It's so nice to talk to you in my true form; I admit I was surprised when I first met you. I've never seen a demon playing a butler." Grell wiggled around.

"I could say the same about you," Sebastian completely ignored what happened a few moments ago; "I never thought I would find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be the intermediary between man and god; A grim reaper. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?" "Why indeed. For now, let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman."Ciel lifted his head when he heard Grell.

"And that woman would be…?" Sebastian asked, but we both already knew. "You don't really need to ask, do you?"Madam Red stepped out of the bloodied house and Ciel lifted Sebastian's hand from his eyes. "Madam…" Ciel muttered. "Well, I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning. But all of your alibis seemed flawless." Ciel took a step to the side so he was now in front of Madam Red and me. "You mean you actually suspected your own Aunt?" Madam Red said, showing no signs of being hurt at Ciel's comment.

"I was looking for a murderer; degree of relation to me did not matter. None of the humans on the suspect lists could have been responsible for all the murders. But if one of them had an inhuman accomplish, that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed; someone who could travel from the Viscount's home to the east end instantaneously. In the end, you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper. You Madam Red, and Grell Sutcliff," Ciel explained all of this with a straight face, "I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. And then, I noticed they all had undergone a certain surgery at the hospital where you work. We made a list of all the patients." He reached inside of his vest and pulled out a small slip of paper, "One, the only one who was still alive, was a woman by the name Mary Kelly. We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually. But we were…too late." **(Sheesh, that took forever for me to type! DX)**

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out for you. If you had let it go, we could have played chess again. But now, you've taken everything!" Madam Red shouted as her hands tightened into fists. Grell charged at Ciel with a chainsaw in hand, but Sebastian blocked it. "What is that?!" Ciel asked, wide eyed. "Grim Reapers use tools for harvesting souls. That is his reaper scythe." Sebastian explained to us. "Don't you dare call it that! This is so much more than a scythe! I worked very hard to customize it! This is a special death scythe of my very own design! It can hack anyone into tiny pieces! I've been far too well behaved. I'm getting out of shape. I would love to exercise my skills, so. Shall. We. Play?" Grell complained at first, then seemed to sparkle as he bragged about his weapon. "Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position. I'm on duty after all." Sebastian looked annoyed. "What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!" Grell waved his death scythe around and tiny hearts seemed to appear around his head, "You know, red is my favorite color. It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. So, I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood. So Basie, now I'll make you even better looking than you are! I'll tear you up from the inside, and trust me I'll make you like it. You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals." This guy is really creeping me out, and that's hard to do…

"You're a grim reaper. Your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying. And as a butler your job is to follow your Master like a shadow," Sebastian placed a black coat around Ciel, "You have violated both of these expectations. And quite frankly, I find it sickening." "Basie! You wound me. You know, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem." Grell had struck a pose. "In my name and in that of the Queen I order you, Sebastian, put an end to them!" Ciel lifted his eye patch and revealed his contracted eye, which glowed bright. "Indeed, my young Lord." Sebastian's eyes changed to a crimson red and he took off his right glove with his teeth. **(Hothothothothothothothothoth othot)**

Grell and Sebastian began fighting, moving away from us as the fight grew longer. "You're still the Queen's Guard dog and Gold Wolf, which means I'm your prey. But if it's hunt or be hunted, there's only one thing I can do!" Madam Red pulled out a dagger and charged toward Ciel and I. "No!" I shouted and jumped in front of Ciel. Her blade cut the top of my right arm instead of Ciel. I winced and grabbed my arm, but tried to hide my pain. "You're a doctor, how could you do it?!"Ciel questioned her. "You wouldn't understand if I told you. You're just a child!"Madam Red grabbed Ciel's neck and started strangling him, "You…you brat! You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" She lifted up the blade to strike Ciel, but I ducked under her arm and blocked Ciel, my arms wide to protect him.

She looked into Ciel's fear struck eyes, and said "Sister!" Sebastian cried out, "Master!" and appeared behind Madam Red with blood spraying from where he once was. "Stop Sebastian! Don't kill her!" Ciel shouted from behind me. Madam Red dropped her dagger and Sebastian stopped just in time. He placed a hand over where Grell's death scythe had cut him. "Your arm…!" Ciel gasped. "Ooo! How sweet you are, Basie. Really, what a prince! Sacrificing your own poor limb to save those kids," Grell pulled his scythe out of the wall and approached Madam Red, "On the other hand you're a disappointment, Madam. Come on, hurry up and kill the brats already!" "I can't," Madam Red lowered her hands from her face, "I loved my sister, I loved her husband, I loved their child…I can't! I can't kill him…I can't kill their beloved son." "Really, you're getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden? After all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end _you._" "Madam…"Ciel whispered. "But, he's their boy. This child is my-!" Madam Red was saying-until a death scythe was rammed into her chest.

"Too late for that! How disappointing! What use do I have for you if you're just another woman?"Grell took his scythe out of her chest. **(Ok so since humans can't see the cinematic records, I need to make this up) **I turned around, my vision blurring a little from the rain and the blood loss. I didn't think she cut me that bad, but I guess I was wrong. "Ciel…" I muttered, trying to focus but continuing to see 3 Ciel's. He didn't say anything, just stared at Madam Red.

Madam Red fell, a tear rolled down from her dying eye. "How beautiful you were, dyed crimson and covered in your victim's blood. I loved you so. What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end. You don't have what it takes to wear red," Grell threw his black coat off, walked over to Madam Red, and replaced it with her red one, "Your cheap little melodrama ends now. It's over, Madam Red. Goodbye." As Grell walked away, Ciel knelt down and lowered Madam Red's eye lids so they were closed. "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet. One is left, stop standing there and kill him."Ciel's bangs covered his eyes as he spoke, his face emotionless. "Certainly." Sebastian smirked.

"Ohohoho, I was going to spare you, professional courtesy and all that, but if you insist," Grell started his death scythe up again, "I'll send you, the boy, and the girl to heaven together!" Grell swung his scythe around but Sebastian dodged it. "Heaven? You're joking. I know nothing of heaven."Sebastian disappeared then reappeared behind Grell. Grell dodged Sebastian's kick then had multiple irk marks, "You would kick a lady in the face?! Where are your manners sir?!" Sebastian turned back to face Grell, "Terribly sorry. You see, I'm simply one_ hell _of a butler." "Ha! You think a demon like you can beat a reaper?" Grell questioned with confidence in his voice. "Certainly. You see," Sebastian turned to Ciel and I, "if my Master tells me to win, I shall win." "You care a lot about that puny little brat, don't you? I'm jealous. Demon or not, you'll still be destroyed if I reap you with my death scythe. Aren't you frightened?" Grell had his arms and death scythe by his side. "Not at all," Sebastian placed a hand over his heart, "I belong to my Master. My soul and my body, down to the last hair...Are his. The contract remains, so I follow his every order. That's what it means to be a butler."

**I don't really want to end it there, but that's where the episode ends! I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible, but I have a lot of work for school to do and my sister is coming to visit me in a few days! Plus, I'll be joining soccer and I've already joined choir! I'm sooo busy, but I really want to write this story! Anyways, I'm sooo sorry for making you all wait for that long! I'm going to try and get this updated sooner, but it takes forever to go back and forth from Microsoft work and the Black Butler anime. Sigh…anyways, please review and give me tips or criticism! **

**Oh yeah! I've been watching and reading a lot of fan fiction, and I've come up with a lot of different stories! If you'd like, I could put brief descriptions of each in the end of the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10:Spider Lily

**Divine Sky**

**Chapter 10: Spider Lily**

**We're getting closer and closer to a major part in the story! I even think it might be in the next two chapters!**

**Oh, yeah, I wear glasses now… I don't need them for when I'm on the computer or reading, but I need them for everything else! D: But…anyways, enough about me, thank you for reviewing! These help boost my spirits!**

**Paxloria: Thank you! I looked over the chapter and did as you suggested, and it looks a bit better. The songs for choir are cheesy (as my friend puts it), and I think that too. But, ah well.**

**Taramegareader: I'm afraid Alois won't appear for a while… ;_; But thank you so much! This made me happy!**

**I'M SOOOOOOO EXCITED!**

Ciel lowered himself down to Madam Red and threw Sebastian's black coat over her dead body. Standing to his right, I looked down and saw that his gun was in his right pocket…

Grell charged madly at Sebastian and then slashed while Sebastian quickly dodged. "Here we are, a demon and a reaper," Grell jumped up after Sebastian tried to kick him; "I suppose we'll never resolve this. These feelings that we have are forbidden. Oh my, it's just like Romeo and Juliet! Oh my dear Basie! Where for art thou my sweet love Basie? If you would deny thy Master and refuse thy name, I know that we could be happy together!" Sebastian and Grell performed a series of moves before landing on a roof top in the bright moonlight. Sebastian smirked, "The moment my Master uttered my new name the word became our solemn contract. I was rebaptized as his and his alone. From that day I have been Sebastian. By yonder moon I swear it." Sebastian placed his left hand on his chest as the moon glowed behind him. "To swear by something as inconstant as the moon, how can I believe your words? Yet I see your eyes and know that they do what your lips and hands long to do. You caress me softly with your unworthy devilish gaze!" Grell spun and jumped around, "It's too much Basie, I would bear your children if only you would let me!" Sebastian shuddered and glared at Grell in disgust, "Please stop that, it is revolting." "Oh, you treat me so coldly, "Grell started his death scythe up again, "Beautiful tyrant! My dull feathered raven!" Sebastian and Grell once again fought each other, dodging and attacking swiftly.

"Ciel…are you alright?" I asked, barely audible. "Why did you block Madam Red from me? I am supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around."

"It's because I didn't want to see one of the few people who have treated me kindly get hurt." I muttered, thinking _I did it because I didn't want you to get hurt Ciel, one of the very few whom I still care about. _Both Ciel and I had a slight pink on our cheeks and looked away from each other.

"Please just stttooooopppp!" Grell was falling down toward us, but Sebastian kicked him away.

"I am sorry. I seem to have misjudged the distance, My Lord." Sebastian apologized with a small bow.

"You look pretty awful." Ciel said bluntly. "He caused me a bit of trouble, actually." Sebastian admitted with that demonic grin.

"I'll show you someday…" Grell muttered. "Oh dear, I suppose one cannot kill a reaper with bare fists alone," Sebastian picked Grell's death scythe up and pulled his ragged coat out of it, "Well then, I'll just try this; His very special reaper scythe. Now it should cut right through you."

Grell was pleading for Sebastian to stop, but the butler just kicked him down. "I must say, this is much nicer. I prefer kicking to being kicked. Master, he's revolting but still a divine being. Are you prepared to accept whatever consequences come from killing him?" Sebastian continued to kick Grell, only to stop and glance back at Ciel and I. "Sebastian, do you need me to repeat my order?" Ciel questioned. "No sir," Sebastian started the death scythe up, "We've finally found something you're good at: screaming. Very well done. Now, as a reward, I shall kill you with this cherished little toy of yours." Sebastian lifted the scythe and gave the reaper his demonic smile, "So sorry."

"_Stop, please stop! Don't kill me! I can't tell you who killed the kid's parents!" Grell yelled out as he tried to stop Sebastian._

Ciel looked up at the reaper with a surprised expression. Just as Sebastian was about to kill Grell, a long death scythe reached down and stopped him. Everyone looked up at the man at the end of the weapon as it retracted.

"I apologize for interrupting. Let me introduce myself I am William T. Spears and administrator of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association," William adjusted his glasses with the tips of his death scythe, "I've come to retrieve that reaper there. "William! Oh William! Did you come to-"Grell was cut off as William jumped down from the rooftop onto the red-head reaper's skull. William opened a large book and read, "Attention reaper Grell Sutcliff; you have violated several regulations, First you killed people not on the to-die list. Second you used a death scythe that had been modified without authorization. And finally, you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relatives' murderer. I apologize for all of the trouble this retch has caused. Here, please accept my card. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day when I had to bow my head to demon scum like you. This is a disgrace to all grim reapers." William jumped off Grell, bowed to Sebastian and gave him a small card with neat writing.

"Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions. So they don't trouble us," Sebastian threw the card aside, "Humans are so easily tempted, they will do anything when in the grip of utter despair. They will grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness, no matter the consequences. You should know that." William lifted his head and glared at Sebastian, "That's a charming bit of hypocrisy, you demons capitalized on that quality more often than we do. "That I cannot deny." Sebastian admitted with a smirk.

"Right now you seem to be a tamed dog that makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free,"The glasses-wearing reaper said as he glanced back at us and grabbed Grell's hair, "Now, come with me Grell, we're leaving. We're already shorthanded and here you gone and handed me with even more over time. The board is not going to be pleased." Sebastian lifted Grell's death scythe and threw it at the reaper, whom caught it between two fingers, "I assume you'll want that, yes?" "Yes, thank you."William dropped the weapon and it landed on Grell's stomach, "Now, if you'll please excuse us." The two reapers walked into the darkness of the alley.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape."Sebastian walked closer to us. "It's alright…it's done." Ciel said with sad eyes. "You and Miss Celestea are chilled to the bone. Let's hurry back to the house now. I'll make some hot tea to warm you up."Sebastian placed a gloved hand on Ciel's cheek.

"_That's a good idea." Ciel tried to stand but fell toward Sebastian. "Sir!" The butler caught Ciel but was slapped away, "But Master…"_

"No, stay back, I can stand on my own!"Ciel slightly glared at Sebastian, "I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

I watched both of them with glassy eyes. Trying to stand, the world seemed to shake. "Celestea..?"Ciel asked, looking at me. "I'm fine." I lied and forced myself to stand with wobbly legs. I squeaked as Ciel carried me, bridal style. "Ciel…" I whispered then slightly blushed when Sebastian chuckled in amusement.

**~-At Madam Red's funeral-~**

Ciel stepped into the church, carrying a red dress. Everyone whispered to themselves as he walked over to her coffin.

"White flowers and plain dresses didn't suit you in life, and they don't now. You belong in red, the color of passion, the color of spider lilies. Farewell, Aunt M." Ciel placed the red rose from his suit onto Madam Red's hair, then threw the red dress over her white one.

Everyone looked up as red rose petals flew in from the open door. Sebastian, Undertaker, and I stood by a carriage where bright red roses held inside flew freely. "Rest peacefully, Madam Red." Ciel said and stepped down from her coffin, taking one last look at his Aunt.

"You're not going to report the true identity of Jack the Ripper to the Queen?" Lau asked while leaning on the large windows. "I don't think it's necessary. She simply instructed us to stop the incidents, and now we have seen to that." Ciel said as he looked out of the glass.

"Your world is full of quick sand and you keep letting yourself sink further and further in. But even if you reach the point of no return and all looks lost, you'll still never call out for help. No, none of us will ever hear Lord Phantomhive's pathetic screams. The Queen's dog is too proud for that. Which makes you a formidable opponent, I'll have to be careful around you." Lau smirked, keeping his eyes closed. "Now that you mention it, opium dens are beginning to become a problem. If you want to get out, now is the time." Ciel warned Lau. "If I did that, I'd have to think of another business to run and that sounds like more trouble than it's worth." Lau replied, showing no fear of the future to come.

Ciel placed his top hat on his head, "Well, you could always go back to your home country." "Oh, but I haven't exhausted my interest in this country quite yet. Or in that matter, in you, My Lord. I fully expect more interesting challenges from you."Lau placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, then left down the hall as he waved back at us. Ciel and I turned away from his shrinking figure and walked down the hall. "We have somewhere to go, come." Ciel told Sebastian.

"This is her. Yes, indeed it is my customer from Jack the Ripper."Sebastian and the Undertaker said while looking at Mary Jane Kelly's tombstone.

I turned and walked toward the noble section of the graveyard, searching for a specific name. After a few minutes, I found the tombstone I had been searching for:

_Christine Elizabeth Marie Clairoux_

_1853-1880_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife, and Mother_

_(A rose was carved in stone beneath the writing)_

"Mother…so this is where they buried you." I whispered to myself. I brushed the dust and dirt that had gathered over the years away from the stone.

"I'm so sorry Mother…" I lifted a rose from my dress and placed it by her grave, "Perhaps, if I wasn't such a foolish child at the time…you might have still been alive. I wonder, Mother, do you hate me for what has happened? No, I don't think you do. You were never one to hate so easily…but considering what happened…" I looked up at the sky, almost wishing to see her among the clouds.

"Celestea, whose grave is this?" Ciel kneeled down by me. "My Mother's…" I said softly, then stood up before he could say anything, "Come, Ciel, we must go home. It might be a big day tomorrow."

"_Even if the bodies of your pawns gather around you, the King will continue until the last bell tolls," Sebastian smirked, watching us in amusement, "Even so, the King has gained a Queen, she who has suffered a tragic past similar to the King's, yet will fight to protect all that goes against him."_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm excited for the next chapters! Want to know why? Well, it's not just because they are my favorite episodes (second is the fourth episode when Ciel cross dresses B3), but a major part of the story will be revealed! I feel bad though… Celestea will have to suffer even more! **

**Anyways, Christine has been revealed! Did anyone guess who it was going to be? Please review and tell me! Reviews are what keep me going!**


	11. Chapter 11:Demon Hound

**Divine Sky**

**Chapter 11: Demon Hound**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much, it's just that I've had a pretty bad writer's block **** Also, I was going to have friends over but they all couldn't come over…**

**Lil Blue Rose: The feeling is mutual! I absolutely love your story ****The Red Queen Meets the Black King! ****I was looking at my reviews and noticed your pen name and I thought "I recognize that name…" so I looked on your story and started squealing like a fan girl! Your review made me sooo happy! I eagerly await the next chapter to your story!**

**Shelbyxphantomhive: I can't wait until Viscount Druitt makes an appearance again! Remember what happened in chapter 8: Little Blue Jay? How will Celestea react to him?**

**So, tomorrow my sister will be going back to college. **** Anyways, I'll try to get a lot more chapters in this week!**

"Holiday! Holiday! We're going on holiday! Holiday! Holiday! We're going on holiday!"Meyrin, Bardroy, and Finny chanted in the second carriage. Tanaka guided the second carriage while Sebastian the first carriage, which me and Ciel currently occupied.

"This is so exciting!" Finny smiled at the other two, "I can't believe it!" "Spectacular! He's actually bringing us! We get to go on holiday at the Queen's own resort!" Meyrin placed both hands on each side of her face. "Looks like the young Master can be quite generous when the spirit moves him, eh?" Bard placed his hands on his sides. "Mhm!" Meyrin and Finny agreed.

"Do you hear how happy they are? They're very grateful to you. Such a kind young Master." Sebastian glanced back at Ciel and I. "I couldn't leave them there alone. We might have come home to find the manor in shambles."Ciel glanced back at the second carriage. "Indeed." Sebastian agreed.

As Ciel and Sebastian talked, I watched the clouds get darker and darker in the sky. A song that I haven't sung in a few years popped into my mind, and I started tapping the side of the carriage to the beat. Even though I thought I was whispering, I was actually singing the song:

_**Same soul that I believed in**_

_**And~ missed in my lonely life**_

_**Holy war to save our soil**_

_**Same fight we could do I hoped **_

_**For the genuine justice**_

_**Dune, people in~ hunger**_

_**Where to go…**_

_**Tore my heart, my friend**_

_**That's you wanted to?**_

_**No can make my faith illusion**_

_**Can you stay with me?**_

_**Or just go away**_

_**You see my tears,**_

_**It's a doomed reunion~**_

_**(Instead of it's a doomed reunion, I think it says it's dreamily real~)**_

_**(Zektbach, Blind Justice)**_

"That was lovely, yes it was!" Meyrin said, staring at me. When was the last time I sang that song? Oh, yeah…

**~-Flashback-~**

"**Celestea! Sing the song again!" Jasper smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder. "Why?" I asked before he gave me puppy eyes. I shook my head, "Fine." "Yay!"The older boy squeezed me with his bear hug.**

_**Same soul that I believed in**_

_**And~ missed in my lonely life**_

_**Holy war to save our soil**_

_**Same fight we could do I hoped **_

_**For the genuine justice**_

_**Dune, people in~ hunger**_

_**Where to go…**_

_**Tore my heart, my friend**_

_**That's you wanted to?**_

_**No can make my faith illusion**_

_**Can you stay with me?**_

_**Or just go away**_

_**You see my tears,**_

_**It's a doomed reunion~**_

**The large door to our right was thrown open and two large men walked out. "There you are!" One of them grabbed Jasper and the other grabbed me. "Jasper!" I shouted, trying to reach him. "Celestea!" His outstretched hand tried to reach farther. The man dragging me away hit the back of my head, forcing me to black out.**

"**Celestea!"**

**~-End of Flashback-~**

I looked up to see a sign saying "Welcome to Houndsworth" in cursive with a spiked collar and a crow sitting on it.

"It seems we've arrived at the village, everyone." Sebastian turned to tell us. "Alright!" Everyone in the second carriage looked to their side to see a dead tree with a bunch of spiked collars and chains hanging from its branches and skulls around its roots. They all screamed at the sight. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The resort the Queen is planning has yet to be constructed." Ciel told them. "Yes Master." Their cheer quickly turned into depression.

"Hmm…" I looked around. "What is it?" Ciel questioned, opening his eye to look at me. "I feel like we're going to see some interesting events here."I turned back to him.

***~A few days ago~***

"A holiday, Young Master? In this season?"Sebastian questioned Ciel as he sipped his tea. "Yes, indeed." Ciel placed his tea cup down on its plate, "Tell me, have you ever heard of a pastime known as bear- baiting?" "The notion does sound entertaining. But I'm afraid I have not heard of it."Sebastian admitted, "Indulge me sir?"

"A bear is changed to a fence. It is then surrounded by vicious dogs, which slowly bite and kill it." Ciel explained. "That sounds like something that only a human would dream up." The butler had his demon grin on. "It was banned back in 1835 when the cruelty to animals act was instated."Ciel took a bite of his cake.

"However, there was still a loophole. The attack dogs that they used were not banned. So, a new game developed." I finished for him. "They use dogs to attack dogs…let's see, would that be dog-baiting?"Sebastian tapped his chin as he thought aloud. "There's a village in which it is quite popular known as Houndsworth. It has long been known for raising fierce hunting dogs, but they take it further." Ciel finished his cake and set it down. I flinched as the image appeared in my head. "It breaks her Majesty's heart. So we'll secure the village's land for a royal estate; a simple pretext to end the atrocities." Ciel leaned back in his chair.

"A village full of dogs?"The butler asked, sounding disappointed. "Yes, why?"I tilted my head a little. "Well, please forgive me Master and Miss Celestea; this seems a rather insignificant task for one of your stations to take on." Sebastian explained. "Sebastian, you should know by now that I have my reasons." Ciel's ring shined, "This is indeed a task fit for a Phantomhive."

***~Present Day~***

"Look, somebody actually lives here!" Finny pointed to an old woman on the side of the road, "Tanaka, stop!" Finny jumped out of the carriage and ran over to the old woman, then picked up the stroller she was pushing, "Let me help you Granny." "No! You shouldn't do that Finny! If you aren't careful, you might hurt the baby!"Meyrin called out to him. "What did you say?" Finny lifted the stroller into the air…then slammed it down after he realized what he did, "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, this is awful! Is the baby ok?" Meyrin panicked. I stood up and looked back at the stroller. Inside, there was no baby; in its place was a dog's skull.

"There is no baby. There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten by it. The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad. He'll eat you up..." The old woman's voice faded as she walked away into the fog.

"That's why we're here. Apparently, a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or have gone missing. The village has shrunk to a third of its size in the last ten years. A part of our task is to find out why, and put an end to the problem." Ciel informed us.

"Wow!"Meyrin, Finny, and Bard looked wide eyed at a lake in front of us, "Now it's starting to look like a place worth staying at!"

A bell rang through the town as we rolled in. The clatter of the horses' hooves could be heard echoing along the walls of each building. I looked to my right and saw a man training his dog, "Sit, lie down, who's a good boy? My good boy!" The dog jumped happily into his arms. I blushed slightly as Meyrin watched and said, "Oh my, I'd let him pet me yes I would!"

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments. He commands the mutt's obedience, but the dog isn't plainness either. It fawns on its human, and welcomes the chain around its neck. I don't understand it." Sebastian said with a bit if confusion in his voice. "If you're trying to get at something deeper just say it." Ciel was tired of the butler's hints. "No, it's nothing of import My Lord. It's simply that, while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs. To be completely frank, I hate them." Sebastian glanced back at us.

"Woof."Ciel and I said together. Our carriages pulled up to the main house of the village.

A maid wearing a purple dress with silver hair and violet eyes walked out from the large front door. "I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive?"She asked Sebastian.

He slowed the carriage to a stop, "Yes." She bowed, "Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My Master awaits your arrival." "She's lovely yes she is!" Meyrin said from the second carriage. The maid led Ciel, Sebastian, and me into the large manor, which was equally impressive on the inside. "This way."We followed her into a room with many paintings, a violet carpet, blue couches, a black fireplace…and many animal heads.

As we took in the sight, a whipping noise was heard and soon a woman's cry. We looked over to see the maid cowering below as a man harshly punished her.

"Who the hell are these Chihuahuas?! I told you to bring me the Queen's Guard Dog and Golden Wolf when they arrived!"The man-Lord Barrymore/Henry-growled.

"Chihuahua…?"Sebastian repeated. My eye twitched at the nickname, and one look at Ciel and I could see he was equally offended.

"Can't you *whip* do anything *whip* right?"Lord Barrymore continued to whip the girl. "Move Sebastian."Ciel glared slightly at him. In one blink of the eye the butler had moved from our side to behind the man, grabbing his hand which held the whip before he could go any further. "What are you doing you filthy Doberman?!" Lord Henry shouted, "Someone should train you better! Let me go right now!"

"He is acting on my orders."Ciel interrupted. "Who are you?"Lord Henry looked at Ciel and I. "From the sound of it, you have already received the letter I sent. My name is Ciel-the Earl of Phantomhive-and this girl beside me is Celestea."Ciel sat down in a wooden chair.

"Do you mean to tell me that toy poodles like yourselves are the Queen's emissary?!"Sebastian released his arm. "You don't like small breeds?"I mockingly asked, "Now that's highly fair."

Lord Barrymore sat across from Ciel and I as the maid tried to pour the tea, but in the end Sebastian took over for her. I looked over Ciel's arm to read the papers in his hand, as Barrymore read his own. Lord Henry placed the papers down then crossed his arms, "There's nothing to discuss. Under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore Castle to anybody."

"Why is that?"I placed my head on my hands, intrigued. "Because of the curse."Lord Barrymore dramatically said. "Oh? What curse?"Ciel was curious now.

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed in the most horrible way, "Barrymore stood, "Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Your mission is pointless. Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!"

"My, how interesting."Ciel and I said at the same time. "What?!"Lord Henry questioned with confusion in his tone at our reaction. "You've peaked my curiosity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours Lord Henry, don't you agree Celestea?"Ciel glanced at me with a smirk. "I completely agree."I smirked back at him then looked at Barrymore. Lord Barrymore glared at us and ground his teeth in frustration.

After that, Barrymore left to his room and the maid to somewhere downstairs, leaving Sebastian, Ciel, and me. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go look around."I stood and walked into the hallway. After a few minutes of looking at the same boring paintings and colors, I wandered into a room with a…piano! Probably the only thing I will like here… I sat down on the shiny, soft-cushioned bench and lifted up the dust cover. Gingerly tapping the keys, I positioned my hands and started playing, and of course, singing.

_**He stumbled into faith and thought**_

"_**God, this is all, there is?"**_

_**The pictures in his mind arose**_

_**And began to breathe**_

_**And all the gods and all the worlds began colliding on a backdrop of blue**_

_**Blue Lips**_

_**Blue Veins**_

_**He took a step but then felt tired**_

_**He said "I'll rest…**_

_**A little while."**_

_**But when he tried to walk again**_

_**He wasn't **_

_**A child**_

_**And all the people hurried fast, real fast**_

_**And no one ever smiled**_

_**Blue Lips**_

_**Blue Veins**_

_**Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away**_

_**Blue Lips **_

_**Blue Veins**_

_**Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away**_

_**He stumbled into faith and thought**_

"_**God, this is all, there is?"**_

_**The pictures in his mind arose**_

_**And began to breathe**_

_**And no one saw and no one heard **_

_**They just followed the lead**_

_**The pictures in his mind awoke**_

_**And began to breed**_

_**They started off beneath a knowledge tree**_

_**And they chopped it down to make white picket fences **_

_**And marching along the railroad tracks**_

_**They smiled real, wide for the camera lenses**_

_**They made it past enemy lines**_

_**Just to become enslaved in assembly lines**_

_**Blue Lips**_

_**Blue Veins**_

_**Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away**_

_**Blue Lips**_

_**Blue Veins**_

_**Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away**_

_**Blue~**_

_**The most human color**_

_**Blue~**_

_**The most human color**_

_**Blue~**_

_**The most human color**_

_**Blue Lips**_

_**Blue Veins**_

_**Blue, the color of our planet from**_

_**Far, far away…**_

_**(Blue Lips, Regina Spektor)**_

_**~I suggest you listen to the song, it's very beautiful! ~**_

When I look over at the window, I see it's gotten dark. I stand up and walk outside where I hear Finny talking to himself.

"Heh, Angela is so pretty."Finny smiled to himself. So Angela is her name? Good to know… We both look over to a group of boulders as a pebble rolls out. "Oi, Finny! What are you doing?"Bard shouted over to the distracted boy. "Coming!"Finny replied and ran off. Making sure he was out of sight, I slowly walked over to where the pebble came from, "Hello? Is anyone there?" I watched as a figure, which looked like a human except on all fours, ran off into the fog.

"…strange."I muttered to myself before walking to a different side of the house. A howl echoed along the walls of the large building. Running over to where the loud noise came from, I hid in the bushes as I saw…Lord Barrymore. A dog ran off into town, leaving glowing dust in its tracks. "It's the demon hound!"Cries of the scared citizens could be heard as candles were quickly lit. Ciel, Sebastian, and Angela rushed outside and Ciel immediately took a closer look at the tracks. He smirked when he realized what it was.

"Master! Angela!" Meyrin, Tanaka, Bard, and Finny ran outside in their pajamas, "What's going on here? What's all the fuss about?" "The demon hound is here, "Angela answered, receiving confused "Demon Hound?"'S from the three, "It brings great catastrophe to the village. Anyone who dares to defy My Master will be punished by the demon hound. That's the law here; there is no way to stop it!"

"Angela!" An elderly man called to the maid, followed by many of the town's people, "Please wake Lord Barrymore at once! The demon hound has come again!"

"Who was the punished one?"Angela asked with worry in her voice. We were all led to a house near the town's edge, the same house where was saw the man happily training his dog. The man, once living and quite happy, had multiple bloody bite marks and torn clothing. "How awful…"Bard hugged his pillow.

Ciel and I took closer looks at the bite marks and Ciel narrowed his eyes, "So that's it then…"

"Stand back! Don't touch!"Lord Barrymore stood in front of the large crowd, "I see it was James then. He was the bad dog."

"Yes, he broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more than is allowed." The man from before told Lord Henry.

"A sixth dog? Then this was inevitable…"Lord Barrymore concluded. "That's all you can say? Really?"Bard questioned.

Lord Henry's expression darkened, "This village is under my rule and no other. The demon hound protects that rule; as the guardian of the Barrymore family, it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!" Everyone behind him started chanting, "The white dog is a good dog, good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, bad dog bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. He'll gobble you up till you're gone, till you're gone. The wide sun sets low good bye and good night." James was carried away with the crowd as they walked away, continuing their chant.

"I was sure you outsiders were going to be its next prey. You were lucky to have escaped."Barrymore said before following the crowd, along with Angela.

"Well, Master?"Sebastian kept his gaze on the crowd as they slowly faded away.

***~the next morning~***

Finny and Bard splashed around in the lake we saw coming into town, while Meyrin hid in the changing room. Meyrin finally summoned up some courage and walked out, wearing a white and red sailor's outfit with a small ribboned hat and lacey shoes that reached up to her knees.

"Don't you care to bathe with them young Master, Miss Celestea?"Sebastian stood a few feet away from us while Ciel sat in a red and white beach chair reading a book. I, on the other hand, was sitting in a white and blue beach chair, watching the other four splash around. "I just don't care to do something so meaningless." I answered. Ciel continued to read his book. "Oh, I see is that the problem? The Master can't-"Sebastian was interrupted, but me and Ciel knew what he was about to say. "I don't see why they're making such a fuss over this little pond," Ciel said before Sebastian could go any further, "Just because you can bathe, doesn't make it a resort."

"You still intend to make this place into a resort then?" Sebastian looked at us. "Naturally."Ciel and I said at the same time. "But what about this 'Great Demon Hound'?"Sebastian asked, not worried at all. "Surely you know as well as I by now. This demon hound is no dog. Shall we discuss it further?"Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. Ciel had whispered a few orders to Sebastian so all I heard was, "Now go." "Yes, very well Master. You may consider it done."Sebastian left to do the tasks given to him. "You're very cooperative, especially for someone who hates dogs." Ciel went back to reading his book. "Yes, I detest them. That's why I'd like to finish this as quickly as possible."The butler replied before continuing on his way, "Preferably before it all goes to hell."

"We got him! The bad dog has been caught!" Villagers shouted, running towards the far end of town, "We caught James' dog! Hurry, the punishment is about to begin!"

***~Punishment is about to begin~***

A bell rang from a tall building as everyone gathered around a growling dog. A bit of cloth was clenched in his teeth as his fangs were bared. "He's got something in his mouth, get it from him!" A man holding a wooden club tried to pull the cloth out from the dog's mouth, but when that didn't work he tried hitting the dog. Without thinking, I ran out to where the man was beating the dog. "Stop! You'll never get it that way!"I cried out and tried to push the man away. I knelt down to the dog and allowed it to sniff my hand and see if I was going to hurt it, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered in a soft tone. Just as I had gotten the dog to release the cloth, I heard someone say, "Release the hounds!"

My heart seemed to have stopped as I turned around to see five dogs heading straight toward us. Everything moved in slow motion as the dogs came closer and closer. "Stop!"Finny, Meyrin, Bard, and Ciel shouted. Finny grabbed a wooden stake from the ground and knocked the dogs away. An elderly woman in the crowd shouted and held her head, then fainted. "Finny, Celestea!"Meyrin, Tanaka, Bard, and Ciel came running toward us.

In a few minutes later, we were all chained up to the wall, same as the dog. "Not so powerful now, are you?" Lord Barrymore smirked. Angela cried out, "Master, please, I beg of you, show mercy this one time! These people don't deserve the punishment!" "You have a point; these little Pomeranians are the Queen's Guard Dog and Gold Wolf, after all. If they can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decide and let them go. Leave this village immediately and advise her Majesty to never send her minions near it again!"Lord Henry growled. "You're so pathetic; you rely on lowly tricks to retain your meager power," Ciel smirked, "If there's a stubborn dog here, I'd say I'm looking at him." I looked away and tried to contain my laughter. "If that's your final choice, you can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me! Get them!" The dogs ran toward Ciel and I. Sebastian jumped in front of the dogs and kicked/slashed them away. "You cut that close."Ciel muttered with annoyance. "It won't happen again, trust me."Sebastian adjusted his left glove.

"You dare to interfere dog?! Well, what are you mangy mutts waiting for? Kill them now!" Lord Barrymore barked the orders to the dogs, which just continued growling. "Shameful, what course, noisy growls they have. One of the reasons I despise these creatures."Sebastian's eyes glowed their demonic crimson, causing the dogs to whimper and lie down, cowardly. Words and murmurs of confusion wandered about the crowd.

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore. Listen, there is no demon hound! It is all a lie. There's just him, an old man obsessed with power, determined to keep it no matter what!"Ciel shouted out to the people. "What? What evidence do you have?"Lord Henry sweat dropped. "There's this. We found it in your mansion, I took the liberty of confirming that the teeth marks on James matched the teeth in this skull," Sebastian held up a dog's skull, then a projection of a dog's shadow was shown up in the clouds by a projector, "Do you see it now? The truth behind the demon hound. Its shadow is nothing but a projection, just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphorescent dust sprinkled on a normal dog."

Sebastian emptied a container of phosphorescent dust as Ciel I explained further, "The demon hound is merely an illusion; a story made up by an evil man. The man you let rule your village, this man; Henry Barrymore!"

"No, it's all nonsense! You can't fool them, where's your evidence?"Barrymore objected. Ciel smirked to himself and I tossed the cloth to Sebastian, "What fine material. I wonder why the dog was so keen on protecting it. Interesting behavior, don't you think?" Sebastian held out the cloth, which belonged to Lord Barrymore. "Wha, what the hell?"Henry flinched back.

"Yours, a scrap of cloth from your pants, torn off by James' dog when you attacked its master. You recognize it, yes?"

"Give up Barrymore, it's all over now!"Ciel shouted above the villagers murmurs of anger. They all left, chanting "Punish James' killer!" Everyone was released from either the wall or pillar, and was quite happy about it. James' dog, which didn't quite know what to do, sat down by my side and nudged my hand. "So, what are we going to do about this fellow? He doesn't have a home or Master…"I asked Ciel. I knelt down and the dog licked my nose, earning laughs from the servants (except Sebastian). "Perhaps we could take him home with us? He's already proven himself to be loyal and you never know, he might be useful~" I said almost musically. I gave Ciel slight puppy eyes before he finally sighed and said, "Alright, but I don't want him causing trouble."

***~Back at the Barrymore Estate~***

I sat at the piano, wondering what to name my new dog. He sat on the left side of the bench, eagerly wanting attention. "Ombre!"I clapped my hands together, "Your new name shall be Ombre! (Ombre means shadow in French, so basically she's calling him her shadow." Ombre nudged my hand, so I rubbed his ear before playing a song:

**(Ok, so I don't know if this song really fits, or if it fits just perfect or what, but I love this song so it's going in :P)**

_**I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared**_

_**But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared**_

_**After my dreaming, I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving, when I'm done here?**_

_**So if you're asking me, I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory, Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating; I've shared what I made**_

_**I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect, but neither have you**_

_**So if you're asking me, I want you to know**_

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory, Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide to so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting all the hurt you've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**(Leave out all the Rest, Linkin Park)**_

Ombre licked my cheek when I finished, earning him a few scratches on the snout from myself. We both looked up when we heard Meyrin scream, and rushed down to the dungeon where Lord Barrymore was held.

_What was seen was a pool of blood, a wall with a giant hole in it, and no Barrymore._

**Finally! I've finished! That's certainly one of the longest chapters, second only to Little Blue Jay, right? Well, please review because those are what help me get motivated and have a bit more confidence! Well, Bubye for now!**


	12. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

**Alright…so…umm…I'm suffering from a major disease called writer's block. Many have suffered from it, but a lot have fully recovered from this illness and continued on with their writing. Unfortunately, to recover from mine is to give me time to think about my story and fully understand where I want to go with it. As a result, I have to put this story on hold for now. Thank you for your time, and I apologize for crushing any of your hopes if you thought this was a new chapter up.**

**Alright, formalities aside, it's time to give you some good news. Even though my writer's block is affecting this story, it has not affected my imagination for other stories. So, if any of you are A. Vampire Knight Fans ~ or~ B. Fullmetal Alchemist fans, continue reading.**

**Well, hello those of you, whom hold even more similarities to me, welcome! I have recently been rewatching Vampire Knight and reading a Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction, and have come up with two new stories! So, without further ado, I will write up some summaries for you to read and please tell me what you think!**

Vampire Knight: A girl from Zero Kiryuu's past shows up, after moving away from him at a young age, about six months after Zero moved to Cross Academy at age 13. She's hiding secrets and even her appearance from him, supposedly to keep herself from danger. But, will it really be enough, or will the two be torn apart once more? Zero x OC

**Yeah…sorry if this next one sucks as well but I'm coming up with these all on the spot.**

Fullmetal Alchemist: Childhood friend of Edward and Alphonse, Aerith (Aeri) Rhea lived with the Elrics until their mother died. She had lost both her parents and now her second mother, so what choice did she have? She joined the two in the human transmutation to help get their mother back, but things went terribly wrong. Losing both her left arm and right leg, she replaces them with automail. Now, she joins Edward and Alphonse once again as a state alchemist alongside Ed in search of the Philosopher's stone.


End file.
